HP et le Pouvoir du Sacrifice
by kya-the-viper
Summary: SUITE DE HP ET L'ANGE NOIR ... SUSPENDUE
1. Prologue

**reuh tt le monde ! **

**et oui me revoila avec la suite ! bon ceci n'est qu'un prologue mais bon, il en faut bien lol.**

**pr le moment l'écriture avance trèèèèès doucement vu qu'il me manque un morceaux du chap 3 et que le 4 est à moitié fait... en plus je trouve les autres chaps trop courts... bref tt va bien ! (dsl lapis mais ta formule ne marche pas lol)**

**bref, espèrons que j'ai tjs l'inspiration pr les RAR !**

**lapis-lazuli : fais toi rembourser par celui qui t'as vendu la formule, tu t'es fait avoir ! lol. sinon l'idée de Dudley en cachalot est pas bête ( il a déjà le physique en plus, manque plus que la mentalité)**

**lapieuvredudesert : j'ai jamais dit que tu lirais pas ! ('fin je crois...) en tout cas ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu es tjs là !**

**début des dialogues tjs avec " puisque encorez et tjs bug...**

**bref, place à mon trèèèès long premier chap :**

CHAPITRE 1 - PROLOGUE

Tout était calme. Trop peut être. Un bruit de pas régulier vint alors troubler le silence des lieux et donner un semblant de vie à la vieille bâtisse. La lueur tremblotante d'une torche enflammée éclaira la pièce, dessinant des ombres démesurées sur les pierres froides.

Un homme grand et mince s'avança vers le fond de la pièce, l'excitation animant ses yeux froids. Un homme encapuchonné se tenait en retrait derrière lui, serrant la torche d'une main nerveuse.

La lumière hésitante du feu révéla le mur du fond. Une silhouette se tenait là, retenue au mur par de lourdes chaînes. Elle gardait la tête baissée, une aura de douleur et de fatigue l'entourant. Elle releva lentement la tête afin de faire face à l'homme devant elle. Son corps couvert d'égratignures et son visage tuméfié la rendait méconnaissable.

L'homme la regarda en levant le menton d'un air hautain et lui demanda :

"alors ? Vas-tu céder ?

"jamais ! Cracha-t-elle avec tout le mépris que lui permettait sa condition.

Le visage de son interlocuteur se crispa sous le refus. D'un geste vif, il sortit la lame cachée sous la cape et la planta dans la poitrine de sa victime avec rage.

ooOOoo

Quelque part en Angleterre, un jeune homme du nom de Harry Potter se réveilla en sursaut. Il tâtonna à la recherche de ses lunettes et parcourut sa chambre du regard. La familiarité des lieux acheva de le calmer.

Il s'extirpa des draps trempés de sueur et ouvrit la fenêtre. Le vent nocturne le fit frissonner mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il venait encore de faire ce rêve. Ou plutôt ce cauchemard. Depuis le début des vacances, c'est-à-dire deux semaines, il avait déjà vu de nombreuses fois Voldemort tuer cette femme. En effet, il ne lui avait pas été difficile de reconnaître le visage de son pire ennemi dans la lueur des flammes. Mais ce qui l'avait le plus intrigué était l'identité de la jeune femme. Après avoir revu deux trois fois la scène, il était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il s'agissait de Kya, qui n'était nulle autre que la fille de Voldemort.

Plus que le physique de son amie, c'était sa voix qui lui avait permis de la reconnaître. Elle était toujours méprisante avec les gens qu'elle ne supportait pas, et il faut avouer que ce n'est pas tout le monde qui oserait parler comme ça au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Harry soupira. Il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de la turok-han depuis sa disparition et cela l'inquiétait. Il savait que ce qu'il avait vu était un cauchemard et non une vision due à sa cicatrice. Une fois réveillé, celle-ci ne le faisait pas souffrir et il se trouvait toujours spectateur de la scène, et non personnage comme c'était arrivé souvent à cause du lien l'unissant à Voldemort. Cela le rassurait, même s'il ne comprenait pas le sens de ce songe. Kya était-elle en danger ? Voire morte ? Où était-ce seulement un moyen de son inconscient pour trahir son inquiétude ?

Un ronflement sonore le fit sursauter. Décidément, Dudley trouvait toujours le moyen de l'embêter, même la nuit. Il faut dire que son cousin semblait s'être décidé à le laisser tranquille depuis qu'il était rentré, ce qui l'avait beaucoup étonné. Il avait un peu maigri, bien qu'il continue à occuper à lui seul un côté de la table. Sa mère s'était extasiée à ce changement, tandis que son père le taquinait en répétant à tout bout de champ que c'était dû à une fille. Harry avait vite fait le rapprochement : régime + gentillesse + moins de peur à son égard : Kya. Le jeune homme avait sans doute pensé que l'amie de son cousin reviendrait chez eux cet été. Le gryffondor sourit. Bien que son cousin semblait avoir mis sa peur de la magie de côté, il était loin de se douter de la nature de la jeune fille. Imaginer la tête de Dudley alors qu'il lui apprendrait que la femme de ses rêves était l'une des pires créatures peuplant le monde magique était hilarant.

Il regarda le soleil se lever au loin par-dessus les toits et décida d'aller un peu se recoucher. Allongé sur son lit, le regard perdu sur le plafond, il repensait à l'année qui venait de s'écouler. Alors qu'il se remémorait la finale de quidditch, il entendit son oncle et sa tante se lever. Il attendit un peu puis descendit à son tour.

Ils étaient tous deux attablés devant une pile de toast et une tasse de café fumant.

"'jour.

Sa tante lui fit un petit signe de tête tandis que son mari se contenta de l'ignorer, caché derrière son journal. Dudley les rejoignit alors et commença à dévorer son bacon à pleine dent. Ce spectacle barbare rappela à Harry les sombrals en train de déchiqueter la carcasse de vache. Il ravala un éclat de rire dans son bol en imaginant son cousin avec de longs poils noirs.

"c'est quand même dingue ! s'exclama alors son oncle. Le nombre des pages de décès a doublé dans ce maudit journal.

"pas étonnant, grogna Harry entre deux bouchées.

"quoi ?

"je disais que c'était pas étonnant.

"et on peut savoir pourquoi ?

Il regardait son neveu avec condescendance, comme si sa présence l'importunait. Ce qui devait être sûrement le cas.

"tout simplement parce que Voldemort est revenu.

Il haussa les épaules comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

"voila ! Je le savais ! s'écria Vernon. Les mabouls dans ton genre sont en train de tout bousiller !

"parce qu'il n'y a pas de terroristes chez les moldus peut être ?

"rien à voir ! Et puis je n'ai pas envie de discuter avec toi. Finis de manger et retourne dans ta chambre.

"avec plaisir.

Se disant, il se leva et monta l'escalier d'un pas furieux.

"vivement mes 17 ans, pensa-t-il avec amertume.

Il avait décidé de quitter les Dursley dès sa majorité pour aller s'installer à Square Grimmaurd. Sa majorité signifiait qu'il pouvait prendre possession des biens que Sirius lui avait légué, en l'occurrence sa maison et tout ce qu'elle contenait.

**bon... ça commence pas fort...**

**me rattraperai au prochain chap**

**en parlant de ça, _je veux des reviews_ ! (svp)**

**pas de chap si j'ai pas au moins 5 reviews ! (je sais, c'est nul le chantage mais si ça marche...pourquoi s'en priver lol) vous êtes prévenu**

**allez, je vous embrasse**

**Kya-the-viper qui vous aime tt plein (même sans reviews lol)**


	2. Enfin majeur !

**reuh tt le monde ! **

**et wi, voila _enfin _le new chap ! bref, je ne vous fait pas attendre plus et je passe direct aux RAR :**

**ithil Isilwen : oui c'était très très nul, j'en ai conscience, je recommencerai pu, promis !(pr plus de justifications, voir le message du précédent chap). T'inquiète pas, je continue ! c'est pas demain que j'arrêterai !**

**Arianne Evans : tu as demandé une suite ? la voici la voila !**

**lapieuvredudesert : oui t'es la prems ! et pis ne boude pas, voila la suite. dsl du retard mais c pas ma faute, il fallait que je trouve un prétexte pr me connecter (merci les recherches sur les philosophes des Lumières !) ou alors je devais expliquer à une copine comment faire pr publier et ça risquait d'être long (mais non Cat', il n'y a aucun sous-entendu voyons ! Cat' ? pose ce couteau stp... pose !) enfin voila kwa !**

**allez, place à l'histoire !**

CHAPITRE 2 – ENFIN MAJEUR !

Les deux semaines séparant Harry de sa majorité passèrent relativement vite. Il fit tout ses devoirs afin d'être tranquille par la suite. Il savait que Ron était au QG puisque la plupart de sa famille faisait partie de l'Ordre, et qu'il était bien plus à l'abri là-bas qu'au Terrier. Quant à Hermione, elle devait les rejoindre la semaine suivant l'anniversaire d'Harry.

La veille de ses dix-sept ans, le gryffondor se coucha partagé entre deux extrêmes : être majeur signifiait pouvoir quitter les Dursley et faire de la magie en toute liberté, mais il savait aussi que chaque jour passé le rapprochait peu à peu de son affrontement avec Voldemort.

Il soupira et changea de position afin de trouver un coin de fraicheur sur son oreiller.

"se torturer l'esprit avec ça ne sert à rien. Il arrivera ce qui doit arriver, point barre, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Essayait-il de se rassurer ou de se convaincre ? lui-même ne devait pas savoir ce qui le poussait à dire ça. C'est sur cette interrogation qu'il s'endormit, le cœur un peu plus léger.

ooOOoo

Il fut réveillé le lendemain par un rayon de soleil perçant à travers le mince rideau décorant sa fenêtre. Mais peu importe la ridicule décoration, c'était la dernière fois qu'il la voyait ! il se leva donc de bonne humeur et entreprit de fouiller son armoire à la recherche de vêtements. Une fois habillé, il ouvrit sa porte mais ne pu jamais en franchir le seuil. J'explique : alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, un immense « joyeux anniversaire » retentit et le fit tomber en arrière. Il rassembla les quelques neurones ayant survécu au choc et se mit à réfléchir : les Dursley ne lui aurait jamais souhaiter son anniversaire (surtout de cette manière) donc qui cela pouvait-il être ? (je fais traîner le truc niark niark). Il leva alors les yeux et vit Ron, Bill, Charlie, Lupin, Tonks et Dumbledore à l'entrée de sa chambre, tout sourire. Ils semblaient très fier de leur effet.

"surpris Harry ?

"c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire !

Il se releva et se jeta dans les bras de ses amis. Cette journée commençait vraiment bien !

"mais comment avez-vous fait ? je veux dire, mon oncle…

"disons qu'on a du un peu les effrayer car ils sont partit se cacher dans le salon quand on leur a dit qu'on venait pour toi.

"ils sont beaucoup trop nerveux.

Le gryffondor éclata de rire, imaginant la scène.

"tes bagages sont-ils prêts ?

"pas encore. J'avais l'intention d'aller déjeuner et de les faire ensuite.

"parfait ! s'exclama Dumbledore. Tu nous invite ?

"avec plaisir.

Ils descendirent dans la cuisine et s'attablèrent devant un bon petit déjeuner, sous l'œil médusé des Dursley surveillant la scène à travers l'embrasure de la porte. Une fois ses invités rassasiés, le gryffondor monta faire ses bagages en compagnie des jumeaux. Il vida son armoire, les quelques tiroirs encore intacts de son bureau et la cachette sous la lame de plancher branlante. Il donna sa male pleine d'affaires magiquement rétrécit (et oui il a le droit de faire de la magie maintenant !) et s'attarda un peu dans la pièce. Son regard balaya les murs à la vieille tapisserie, le parquet depuis longtemps non vernis, le lit aux draps troués par endroit, le bureau autrefois maltraité par Dudley, l'armoire n'ayant jamais vraiment rien gardé autre chose que de la poussière. Il fixait tout cela avec intérêt, comme s'il cherchait à graver chaque détails dans sa mémoire. Aussi ravit soit il de partir, il ne pouvait nier qu'il ressentait une sorte de mélancolie à l'idée de quitter les lieux. Il avait passé toute sa vie ici. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par le craquement du plancher derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit Dudley à l'entrée de la chambre.

"tu t'en va ?

Il semblait nerveux, se tordant machinalement les mains.

"oui. Je suis majeur alors je pars vivre dans la maison que mon parrain m'a légué. Tes parents seront soulagé de ma présence comme ça.

"ah… et c'est qui tous ces gens en bas ?

"des amis. Ils sont venus me chercher.

"ils te protègent ?

"on peut dire ça.

"et Kya ? elle ne te protège pas aussi ?

Il piqua un fard et s'abîma dans la contemplation de ses nouvelles baskets. Harry sourit devant son air gêné.

"si, mais elle n'est pas là. Elle a du partir en mission.

"mais elle va revenir ?

"oui. C'est simplement une question de temps.

"ah d'accord… et… est-ce que tu reviendra nous voir ?

"euh… je ne sais pas.

La question de son cousin l'avait plus que surpris. On aurait presque dit qu'il avait _envie_ qu'il reste.

"ça m'étonnerait que tes parents veuillent me revoir.

"possible…

Il sembla hésiter un instant puis s'approcha du jeune sorcier et lui tendis une main potelée.

"peut être à la prochaine.

Il prit la main et la serra avec détermination.

"à un de ces jours.

Ils se sourirent puis descendirent rejoindre les autres. Les membres de l'Ordre attendaient patiemment dans l'entrée avec les bagages d'Harry, les Dursley se tenant à une distance prudente d'eux.

"prêt à partir ? demanda Tonks avec enthousiasme.

"juste le temps de dire au revoir.

Il se tourna vers son oncle et sa tante. Avant même qu'il ai eu le temps de dire quoi que se soit, Pétunia le prit dans ses bras avec force.

"fais attention à toi, lui murmura-t-elle.

"promis. A bientôt.

Il se dégagea de son étreinte et serra la main à Vernon.

"bon… et bien… au revoir, marmonna-t-il dans son éternelle moustache, ne sachant visiblement pas trop quoi dire.

"au revoir. Et merci pour tout.

Après un dernier signe de tête, il rejoignit les autres et se serra avec eux autour d'un petit carton rouge et or que tenait Dumbledore. Une brusque secousse se fit ressentir au niveau du nombril et il tomba dans un tourbillon de couleurs.

ooOOoo

Ses pieds touchèrent lourdement le sol et il trébucha sur sa malle. Il s'étala de tout son long dans le hall d'entrée du 12, Square Grimmaurd, sous les rires de Ron et ses frères.

"bienvenue chez toi Harry !

Ils le prirent par les épaules et l'entraînèrent dans la cuisine où Molly s'empressa de lui sauter au cou en lui souhaitant un bon anniversaire. Quand elle se décida à le lacher, tous lui donnèrent ses cadeaux d'anniversaire (bon je suis pas très inspiré pr les cadeaux dsl). Dès qu'il eut remercier tout le monde, Ron et Ginny le prirent chacun par un bras et entreprirent de lui faire visiter sa nouvelle demeure.

"au rez-de-chaussée, il y a la cuisine, une pièce faisant office de bureau et une sorte de cagibi. On ne s'y ai jamais aventuré mais c'est assez grand d'après ce que Fred m'a dit. Au premier étage, il y a le salon, ainsi que cinq ou six chambres et une salle de bain. Pareil pour le second étage, à part qu'il n'y a pas de salon. Et puis il y a le grenier, où on avait laissé Buck. On l'a finalement mis dans un enclot dans le jardin. Papa a appliqué un sort anti-vol pour qu'il ne s'échappe pas.

"tu peux prendre n'importe quelle pièce pour en faire ta chambre. Pour l'instant on a mis tes bagages dans la chambre de Ron pour ne pas gêner.

"je crois que je vais dormir avec lui pour le moment. Je verrais par la suite. On continue ?

Ils lui montrèrent toutes les pièces, le surprenant un peu plus à chaque fois. Tout avait été nettoyé et remis à neuf. La généalogie des Black était toujours fixé au mur. Même s'ils avaient trouvé un moyen pour l'enlever, il ne l'aurait pas fait. C'était une sorte d'hommage à une grande lignée désormais éteinte. Les noms que la mère de Sirius avait brûlé dans un accès de colère était à nouveau sur la tapisserie, complètant ainsi l'histoire de la famille.

"le tableau de la mère à Sirius est toujours là, l'informa Ron. Mais elle a arrêté de hurler depuis qu'on lui a appris la mort de son fils.

"elle n'était déjà pas au courant l'année dernière ?

"non, on avait préféré ne pas la prévenir. On craignait sa réaction. Et puis finalement, elle nous a tellement gonflé qu'on lui a dit. Et on a remis la toile de Phineas Nigellus au premier étage.

"et Kreattur ? qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu ?

Il se souvenait vaguement d'avoir aperçu ce traître d'elfe au cour de l'été dernier.

"il est mort. Il s'est pendu dans sa… chambre dans la chaudière quand il a appris qu'un non-Black allait reprendre la maison. Bon débarras si tu veux mon avis. Il ne t'aurait pas obéit de toute façon.

"je n'ose pas imaginer la réaction d'Hermione quand elle l'apprendra.

Il grimaça et redescendit l'escalier (dont les têtes empaillées d'efles avaient été enlevé).

"tes parents habitent ici durant l'année scolaire ?

"oui, c'est plus simple. Ils voulaient d'ailleurs t'en parler pour savoir si tu serais d'accord.

"pas de problème. Cette maison est bien trop grande pour y vivre seul de toute façon.

"VOUS ETES TOTALEMENT IRRESPONSABLE ! JE ME DEMANDE COMMENT ALBUS PEUT TOLERER VOTRE PRESENCE AU SEIN DE L'ORDRE !

"ne serait-ce pas la douce voix de maman ? ironisa Ginny alors qu'ils approchaient de la cuisine.

"difficile de se tromper… contre qui est-ce qu'elle peut hurler comme ça ?

"peut être Fred et George. Le mot « irresponsable » leur convient tout à fait. Et puis comme ils ont rejoint l'Ordre une fois leur magasion installé…

Ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce et virent Molly debout devant une loque vivante du nom de Mondingus, fixant d'un regard vitreux la rouquine folle de rage devant lui.

"qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Harry en s'approchant.

Remus était également là, l'air pas très content non plus.

"cet espèce de… ce… il a donné à un groupe de harpies le sac d'œufs de sombral qu'il devait se procurer !

Elle pointa le sorcier du doigt, tremblante de fureur. Cela se comprenait : les œufs de sombral étaient très rares, bien plus que l'animal en lui-même.

"je l'ai perdu, tenta-t-il de se défendre.

"perdu ?

"on jouait aux cartes… et comme j'avais un peu bu…

"un peu bu ! vous buvez tout le temps ! VOUS ETES UN VERITABLE IVROGNE !

Très courageux, Lupin se leva et fit signe aux adolescents de sortir, laissant ainsi Mondingus seul face aux foudres de Mrs Weasley.

"je crois qu'il serait judicieux de s'éclipser…

"ATTENDEZ UN PEU QUE ALBUS APPRENNE CA !

"je dirais même vital, approuva Harry en se précipitant dans le hall.

Ils allèrent dans le salon au première étage et se laissèrent tomber dans les fauteuils magnifiquement propres.

"vous assurerez toujours les cours cette année professeur ?

"et oui ! je vais ainsi prouver que cette histoire de malédiction n'est rien d'autre qu'un ramassis de bétises.

"et vos pleines lunes ? ça va ?

"la potion Tue-Loup diminue les effets de la transformation mais c'est toujours difficile. Surtout seul.

"vous n'avez pas de nouvelles de Kya ?

"aucunes. Rien depuis son départ. Je crois que même Albus ne sait rien. Il sait où elle se trouve, mais rien de plus.

Il se renfrogna et s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil.

"vivement qu'elle revienne…

ooOOoo

Harry s'habitua vite à la vie au QG de l'Ordre. Les allées venues incessantes de membres et les journées passées avec ses amis animaient la vieille demeure. Parmis tous les éphémères visiteurs qu'il put croiser dans le hall, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Drago Malefoy. Il ne l'avait pas reconnu tout de suite, vêtu dans une grande cape noire et les cheveux en bataille (ce qui lui allait très bien d'ailleurs l'auteuse bave sur son clavier en imaginant la scène). On pouvait entrevoir des cernes sous ses yeux gris et froids et il semblait plus pâle.

"Malefoy ?

Imaginez la surprise du pauvre petit Harry qui voit son pire ennemi débarquer chez lui !

"ah Potter… manquez plus que ça.

Et imaginez le ravissement du petit prince de serpentard en croisant son pire ennemi dans l'état dans lequel il était. Non rectification : imaginez le ravissement du petit prince de serpentard en croisant son pire ennemi tout court.

Le gryffondor dévala les dernières marches et arriva à sa hauteur.

"qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

"je suis un membre de l'Ordre je te rappelle, dit-il en plaçant autant de hargne qu'il pouvait dans ces quelques mots.

"comme si je n'avais que ça à faire de me souvenir de toi… est-ce que tu as des nouvelles de Kya ?

Le serpentard pâlit sous son masque de froideur.

"pas la moindre… et toi ?

"pareil…

"ça m'inquiète… mon anneau m'a souvent brûlé depuis qu'elle est partit.

Le survivant encaissa douloureusement le choc. La turok-han souffrait. Restait à espérer que ce n'était pas grave.

"au moins ça prouve qu'elle est toujours en vie.

"ouais… c'est déjà ça.

Durant les quelques secondes qu'avaient duré l'échange, un lien d'amitié semblait s'être tissé entre les deux adolescents. Qu'ils l'admettent ou non, ils étaient tous les deux liés par la turok-han.

"vous venez Malefoy ? appela Rogue du seuil de la cuisine.

"j'arrive ! Bon, à plus Potter. Au déplaisir de t'avoir croisé.

"tu es chez moi. Ça risque de recommencer.

"génial… quand je disais qu'adhérer à l'Ordre était une mauvaise idée…

Et il se dirigea vers la réunion en marmonnant quelque chose pour lui-même, mais qui n'était sûrement pas très élogieux à l'égard du gryffondor. Il en aurait mis sa main au feu.

**et vouala...**

**je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je publierai le prochain chap, déjà à cause de ma "punition de connection", mais surtout que je bug totalement sur ce chap ! il est écrit aux deux tiers mais je sais vraiment pas comment le finir.. mais bon, je trouverai bien !**

**tiens en parlant de ça justement, je cherche un(e) bêtalecteur(trice). Donc si qqn est intéressé... direction le bouton bleu/violet en bas à gauche !**

**allez, je vous laisse**

**kisss à tous**

**Kya-the-viper**


	3. Home sweet home

**coucou tout le monde !**

**bon, je ne m'attarde pas en blabla inutiles et je passe aux RAR :**

**lapieuvredudesert : ne t'inquiète pas, je prends mon temps. Je ne voudrais pas tout bacler sous prétexte de vite publier**

**IthilIsilwen : une âme de sadique ? ah ! on va bien s'entendre alors !**

**merci à vous deux d'avoir acceptés d'être mes bêta ! **

CHAPITRE 3 – HOME SWEET HOME

Hermione arriva quelques jours après, au grand plaisir de Ron. Mais celui-ci déchanta vite quand sa mère s'extasia du beauuuuuu couple qu'ils formaient et prévenait chaque membre que son fils avait une petite amie. Jamais de sa vie le rouquin n'était passé par tant de nuances de rouge en si peu de temps. Heureusement pour lui, les jumeaux passaient leurs journées au magasin, ce qui lui évitait des railleries en plus.

Quelques jours après l'arrivée d'Hermione, Dumbledore vint trouver les trois adolescents, et il leur annonça qu'ils étaient acceptés comme membres de l'Ordre du fait de leur majorité. Ils purent donc assister aux réunions et être au courant des évènements en toute légalité, malgré l'opposition de Molly qui soutenait qu'ils étaient trop jeunes (« même dans dix ans elle dira encore ça… » avait marmonné Ron devant le surprotectionnisme de sa mère).

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, Dumbledore n'avait pas été enchanté de la bourde de Mondingus mais lui épargna l'humiliation de lui remonter les bretelles devant tout le monde puisque Mrs Weasley s'en était chargé à merveille. De plus, un regard déçu du directeur était bien plus blessant qu'un sermon.

ooOOoo

Harry, qui n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion de voir le jardin du square Grimmaurd ne fut pas déçu. Le terrain était gigantesque, bordé de grands arbres touffus se rejoignant au bout du terrain pour former une masse plus compacte. La pelouse régulière était plate, puis descendait en pente douce vers la mini-forêt où elle redevenait plate et avait ainsi permis l'installation d'une fontaine. Bien que modeste, elle savait être imposante. Le muret délimitant le bassin mesurait près d'un mètre de haut et s'étendait ainsi sur un rectangle de deux mètres de large sur trois mètres de long. En son centre se dressait une statue représentant deux serpents sur des rochers, la tête levée vers un homme se tenant entre les rochers, le regard fixé sur un point à l'horizon. Il se tenait droit, un bras à demi-tendu devant lui. Les traits de son visage étaient nettement dessinés et faisaient ressortir la noblesse de son rang. Il portait une robe de sorcier flottant un peu derrière lui, comme balayait par une brise invisible. Sur le socle de la statue était gravé un nom : « William Black ». Nul doute que cet homme le fondateur de la ligné représenté sur le mur du salon. Sous l'inscription, entre le socle et le niveau de l'eau, dépassaient quatre petits tuyaux déversant leur eau dans le bassin, chacun d'un côté.

Sur la partie plane du terrain étaient installées un petit périmètre dallé, formant la terrasse. Un peu plus loin, juste avant la descente, se trouvait l'enclos de Buck. Harry allait souvent le voir, ou alors se contentait de s'allonger sur la pelouse à se prélasser sous le chaud soleil de fin juillet. Ses camarades s'étaient dépêchés de l'imiter, savourant le peu d'énergie employée à se faire bronzer.

En cet après-midi de début août, Harry était allongé en compagnie des jumeaux (c'était dimanche), Ron, Hermione et Ginny, tandis que Remus et Molly était assis sur la terrasse, l'un somnolant, l'autre tricotant. Tout était calme. Ginny chantonnait vaguement une chanson des Bizar Sisters quand un cri déchira le silence. Ils se relevèrent rapidement, avide de connaître le pourquoi du comment de ce hurlement. Sur la terrasse, Mrs Weasley était debout, une main sur la bouche, son tricot à ses pieds. En face d'elle, dans l'encadrement de la baie vitrée se tenait un homme d'une vingtaine d'années aux cheveux roux flamboyants. Il portait des lunettes à la monture d'écaille et affichait un air embarrassé.

"Percy ?

Un silence stupéfait s'installa. Tous étaient trop surpris pour faire le moindre geste. Percy au QG de l'Ordre ? Le même Percy que celui qui les avait abandonnés en refusant de croire au retour de Voldemort ?

"je… commença-t-il. Euh… bonjour.

Molly sembla reprendre ses esprits et se précipita vers son fils. Elle leva la main et lui mit une gifle retentissante.

"Percy Ignatius Weasley ! Tu es le plus grand imbécile qu'il m'ai été donné de voir ! Comment as-tu osé douter de nous ?

Puis elle le prit dans ses bras et sanglota contre son cou, heureuse de le revoir après cette longue année de silence. Une fois qu'elle fut calmée, elle le fit s'asseoir sur la terrasse et apporta le thé. Harry et ses amis vinrent s'asseoir, ne sachant qu'elle attitude adopter. Ron et Ginny étaient silencieux, se contentant de regarder leur frère aîné. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence tendu, M. Weasley arriva et, une fois l'effet de surprise passé, s'assit sans rien dire en face de son fils. Voyant que personne ne semblait disposer à parler, Percy reposa la tasse avec laquelle il jouait nerveusement et débita rapidement :

"je m'excuse de ne pas vous avoir cru pendant tout ce temps.

Il baissa les yeux et attendit les hurlements mais rien ne vint.

"tu te doutes que nous avons été extrêmement déçus par ton attitude, déclara Arthur d'une voix morne.

"oui, je le sais… je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous me pardonniez mais je n'ai pas coupé les ponts avec vous par plaisir… vous n'imaginez pas le bourrage de crane que Fudge nous servait.

"et maintenant qu'il est mort, tu reviens sans crainte qu'il te renvoie ? C'est ça ?

"non ! Ça fait longtemps que je pensais revenir, mais je n'ai jamais trouvé le courage de le faire. Et puis Mrs Bones est venue me parler avec Dumbledore après son élection et ils m'ont « convaincu » de passer à l'acte. Et je voudrais aussi m'excuser auprès de toi Harry, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le concerné.

Le survivant ne répondit rien et soutint son regard. Il était clair que le rouquin était désolé mais ce n'est pas quelques mots qui pouvaient effacer son attitude de ces deux dernières années.

Finalement, après une explication de presque une heure dans laquelle intervinrent notamment Bill et Charlie, le pardon fut accordé au jeune homme. Après un vote à main levée, on lui offrit sa place au sein de l'Ordre.

Tandis qu'il visitait le QG, Harry retourna dans le jardin en compagnie de Ron. Alors qu'ils s'installaient près de l'enclos de Buck, Harry demanda au rouquin ce qu'il pensait du retour soudain de son frère.

"je ne sais pas… dans un sens je suis content de le revoir, c'est mon frère après tout. Mais je lui en veux quand même d'avoir douté de nous comme ça…

"oui, je comprends…

"t'en penses quoi toi ?

"je crois que lui tenir rancune ne servirait à rien. Comme ne cesse de le rappeler Dumbledore, on doit être uni. Et puis, un allié de plus ne peut qu'être utile.

"oui, tu as sans doute raison…

ooOOoo

Dans l'ensemble, le retour de Percy fut bien accueillit. A part bien sûr pour Rogue (« encore un Weasley ? ») Et Maugrey qui lui fit subir une dizaine de tests pour voir s'il n'était pas un imposteur.

Un après-midi de début août, alors que les gryffondors révisaient les sorts de défense qu'ils connaissaient dans le salon du premier étage, Lupin vint leur annoncer qu'une réunion aurait lieu le soir-même et que leur présence y était requise.

"et moi ? Je peux venir ? Implora Ginny.

"il ne me semble pas que tu sois membre, non ?

"mais ça voudrait dire que je serais la seule à ne pas être au courant de ce qui se passe !

"désolé mais ça n'est pas de mon ressort.

Furieuse, la rouquine quitta la pièce en faisant le plus de bruit possible.

"ne vous en faites pas, ça lui passera, assura Ron.

Le loup-garou sourit et regarda le tas de coussins empilés sur le sol.

"alors, on s'entraîne ?

"oui, et on cherche de nouveaux sorts pour l'A.D.

Hermione lui montra les livres éparpillés sur la table basse.

"vous n'en connaîtriez pas quelques-uns uns ?

"si je vous le dis, à quoi serviront mes cours ?

Il sourit à nouveau et se dirigea vers la porte.

"n'oubliez pas ! Ce soir !

ooOOoo

Aux alentours de vingt et une heures, Harry se dirigea vers la cuisine. Une vingtaine de personnes étaient déjà présentes, dont une bonne moitié qu'il ne connaissait pas. A la robe qu'ils portaient, il les reconnut pour être des aurors. Il en avait déjà vu de semblables lors de son passage au ministère, le jour de son audience.

Il s'assit en bout de table, à la gauche de Lupin. Dumbledore occupait le bout de la table, comme tout bon chef le ferait.

"bien. Avant tout bonsoir. Je vous ai réunit pour aborder le problème des créatures magiques. Comme vous le savez, Voldemort envisage la constitution d'une armée de créatures maléfiques. Il est donc de notre devoir de…

Il se tut soudain, le regard fixé sur un point à l'opposé de la pièce. Tous se tournèrent dans cette direction et se figèrent. Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait une silhouette encapuchonnée, la tête légèrement inclinée de manière à ne pas montrer son visage. Les aurors présents se levèrent d'un même mouvement, baguettes sorties. Un court silence s'installa, bientôt brisé par la voix de l'inconnu.

"vous ne pensiez tout de même pas commencer sans moi ?

Il releva un peu la tête, révélant deux yeux brillants dans l'obscurité de son capuchon. Deux yeux verts reconnaissables entre mille.

"Kya !

Harry repoussa sa chaise et se jeta dans ses bras, suivit de près par les autres.

"génial la revoilà, grogna Maugrey.

Dumbledore semblait ravi et l'invita à s'asseoir entre Harry et Lupin avec un sourire.

"bien ! Je pense que l'on peut commencer. Kya, si tu veux bien nous faire ton rapport ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête et se passa la main dans les cheveux en cherchant par où commencer.

"je suis parti en Finlande, dans la région de Maanselkä. C'est là-bas que j'étais partie en février. On disait qu'un groupe de turok-hans vivaient là-bas. Les mangemorts voulaient les trouver pour les amener dans les rangs de Voldemort. Heureusement, ils ne les ont pas trouvés. Mais moi oui.

"vraiment ?

"oui. Ils étaient un bon groupe. Tous des mâles.

"comment est-ce que ça s'est passé ?

"plutôt bien je dirais. Ils étaient assez réticents à l'idée de me laisser me joindre à eux mais ils ont vite cédé.

# au bout d'une dizaine de bagarres #

"tu as essayé de les convaincre de se rallier à nous ? S'étonna Ron.

"c'était le but. Mais des sorciers les pourchassant depuis quelques temps, déjà on réussit à leur mettre la main dessus et ont essayé de tous les exterminer (moi avec, autant faire simple).

"est-ce qu'il y a des survivants ?

"un seul, malheureusement. Les quelques-uns uns ayant survécu sont morts de leurs blessures par la suite.

Elle grimaça et dit quelque chose en une langue étrange en regardant vers la porte. Cette langue semblait vaguement familière à Harry. Une haute silhouette encagoulée s'avança dans la pièce. Elle repoussa sa capuche et dévisagea les membres. C'était un homme semblant entre deux âges, à la fois jeune et vieux. Ses cheveux étaient gris et quelques rides ornaient son front, mais il avait la stature d'un jeune homme. La force aussi d'ailleurs. Il se tenait droit et fier, une aura de puissance et de froideur émanant de lui.

"je vous présente Tuommas Sorja (prononcez Soria), chef du clan du même nom, annonça Kya.

"c'est tout ? Demanda le turok-han d'une voix profonde.

"…et accessoirement mon grand-père, marmonna-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Cette déclaration jeta un froid sur l'assemblée. Se retrouver face à un turok-han était déjà étrange (1), enfin un vrai turok-han (2), et qui plus est le grand-père de l'Ange Noir ?

"le monde est petit, s'exclama joyeusement Dumbledore.

"je ne pense pas que vous m'ayez confié cette mission en toute innocence. Vous aviez déjà petite idée derrière la tête.

"hmmm cela se pourrait en effet…

# espèce de sale petit manipulateur #

"évidemment… Grand-père je te présente Albus Dumbledore, chef de l'Ordre du Phénix et directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard.

Le turok-han s'avança et lui serra respectueusement la main.

"je suis très honoré que vous acceptiez de vous joindre à nous. Toutes mes condoléances pour votre clan.

"je vous remercie.

Le vieux sorcier fit apparaître une chaise à côté de Kya et l'invita à s'y asseoir. Harry frissonna quand il s'assit. On aurait dit que l'air se refroidissait à son contact. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers son voisin. Il y avait beaucoup de ressemblance entre les deux turok-hans, ne serait-ce qu'au niveau du visage. Les mêmes traits fins, le nez et la bouche dessinés pareils. Ils avaient le même regard inhumain, sans vie, propre à leur espèce. La jeune fille avait beaucoup hérité du côté de sa mère, pas de doute.

"quelles mesures comptez vous prendre contre le Lord Noir ?

Sa voix était basse, envoûtante. Inutile de chercher plus loin pour savoir d'où venait le don d'hypnose des vampires.

"nous avons une trentaine de membres à notre disposition, beaucoup d'aurors pour la plupart. Quelques-uns uns travaillent au service de Voldemort en tant qu'espion. Nous avons des agents aux quatre coins du pays, certains même à l'étranger. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que nous sommes une armée mais nous avons les moyens de ralentir Voldemort.

"il a commencé à rassembler son armée. Il fait venir des créatures du nord de l'Europe. Même des cyclopes en provenance de Grèce d'après ce qu'on dit. Vous pensez pouvoir les arrêter ?

"nous avions déjà eu vent de cette rumeur et nous avons prévu leur arrivée. Une embuscade se tiendra prête dès qu'ils poseront les pieds dans le pays.

"oui…

Il glissa quelques mots en finnois à sa petite fille qui lui jeta un regard noir. Elle lui répondit dans la même langue d'un ton qui trahissait son agacement.

"il n'est pas convaincu, maugréa-t-elle.

"je comprends tout à fait que vous pensiez nos défenses un peu légères, mais vous vous rendrez compte par la suite que notre organisation est efficace.

"comme vous dites, nous verrons cela.

"restez-vous parmi nous ?

"si cela ne vous pose pas de problèmes

"pour moi aucun. Harry, pourrais-tu donner une chambre à notre invité ?

"sans aucun problème.

"bien ! Je crois cependant que nous devons mettre certaines choses au clair : vous ne devez toucher à aucun humain de cette maison. Ni de ceux à l'extérieur d'ailleurs.

"et comment allons-nous survivre ?

# arf… pourquoi est-ce qui m'inclut là-dedans ? #

"nous avons des réserves de sang à votre disposition.

"vous voulez qu'on se nourrisse de sang mort ?

"Kya m'a assuré que le goût ne diffère pas tellement du sang humain.

"Kalytia ne se nourrit pas de sang mort !

# argh je suis mal #

"cela fait plus d'un an qu'elle le fait.

"elle ne le faisait pas en Finlande.

# je suis très mal… #

"c'est vrai ?

# je ne suis pas là pour le moment, veuillez me rappeler ultérieurement… #

"il fallait que je me fasse bien voir pour entrer dans le clan… et j'avais épuisé mon stock de sucettes.

"je le savais ! S'écria Maugrey, victorieux.

"Alastor, s'il-vous-plaît. Tu me déçois beaucoup Kya. Je laisse passer pour cette fois mais sache que si tu recommences je ne ferai rien pour te couvrir.

"d'accord…

# Et une fois de plus je me fais remonter les bretelles… merci papy ! #

"bon, cela étant dit, revenons à la réunion…

Ils parlèrent pendant une heure sur les mesures à prendre contre les rassemblements de créatures. Une fois que tout fut dit, Harry donna une chambre à Tuommas et alla se coucher. D'un commun accord avec Ron, il avait décidé de laisser la chambre à son amie et Hermione. Il se retrouvait donc à dormir avec Kya et Ginny. Il entra dans la chambre et y trouva la turok-han. Elle défaisait son lit, un sac de voyage à ses pieds. Ginny était encore dans la salle de bain et profitait pleinement de l'heure avancée pour prendre tout son temps. La turok-han s'assit sur son lit et le regarda entrer, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

"je suis content de te revoir.

"moi aussi.

"alors, c'était bien la Finlande ?

"assez mouvementé…

Elle ôta sa veste et se retrouva en débardeur. Elle tendit un bras à hauteur de ses yeux pour qu'il puisse voir sa peau pâle. De fines cicatrices couvraient son bras, de l'épaule au poignet.

"qu'est-ce que c'est que ça !

"des souvenirs. Mais ça partira avec le temps.

"j'espère pour toi. Tu vas finir comme Maugrey sinon.

"pitié ! Tout mais pas ça !

"tu parles, il risque de devenir dingue avec vous deux dans les parages.

"et je suis sûre que mon grand-père ne fera rien pour arranger les choses.

"il ne semble pas très… sociable.

"ça je ne te le fais pas dire. En Finlande, c'était lui le chef. Et là, il sait qu'il ne contrôle plus rien. Ça n'améliore pas son caractère. Et puis, il a toujours considéré les humains comme des êtres inférieurs…

"tu crois qu'il nous suivra quand même ?

"il n'a pas vraiment le choix. Mais il n'ira pas voir mon père, ça c'est sûr. Il n'a jamais pardonné à ma mère d'avoir choisit un humain.

"il n'est pas vraiment ce qu'on peut appeler « humain.

"ouais… oh ! J'allais oublier !

Elle fouilla un instant dans son sac et en sortit un paquet cadeau qu'elle lui tendit.

"joyeux anniversaire !

"pour moi ?

"bah oui banane. Désolée pour le retard mais je me suis douté que les mangemorts surveilleraient mon courrier donc j'ai préféré attendre mon retour.

"pourquoi avais-tu peur qu'ils tombent dessus ? C'est secret ?

Elle éclata de rire.

"secret non. Précieux oui. Ouvre-le.

Il arracha le papier coloré et découvrit une boîte de bois sombre. Il l'ouvrit délicatement et se retrouva sans voix. A l'intérieur de la boîte se trouvait un poignard, le plus beau qui lui ait été donné de voir. La lame brillait de reflets rouges suivant son inclinaison à la lumière et avait une forme de vague un peu prononcée, lui donnant un aspect gracieux. Le manche était noir, entouré d'un dragon rehaussé de fils d'argent. L'arme dans son ensemble dégageait une aura de puissance, de pouvoir rassurant.

"alors ? Ça te plaît ?

"c'est... magnifique. Où l'as-tu trouvé ?

"je l'ai gagné. Il appartenait à un démon contre lequel j'ai dû me battre. Bien qu'il soit assez costaud je l'ai battu et il me l'a offert. J'ai été assez surprise il faut dire. Mais je crois que c'est une tradition de leur clan : une fois battu, on offre à son arme à son adversaire.

"je vois… et c'est quoi les reflets rouges ?

"ça c'est d'origine. Ça doit être en rapport avec la manière dont ils l'ont forgé.

"ils ?

"des turok-hans. Ce poignard a été forgé par des turok-hans dans le cratère de l'Etna.

Harry contempla l'arme, soufflé.

"je… je ne sais pas quoi dire.

"alors dis merci. Ça me suffit.

Il sourit et la prit dans ses bras.

"merci.

"de rien, petit frère.

(1) je rappelle qu'ils sont sensé être une légende et font très peur du fait de leur barbarie

(2) Kya ne l'est qu'à moitié

**et vouala !**

**j'espère que ça vous a plu (waw ! ça doit être la première fois que j'écris si peu en commentaire !)**

**allez, je vous dit à la prochaine**

**kiss **

**Kya-the-viper**


	4. Fin de vacances

**Reuh tout le monde !**

**désolée d'avoir mis du temps pour ce chap mais j'ai eu du mal à écrire la fin... mais ne vous en faites pas, le cinquième est déjà écrit, ainsi que le septième (la fille très organisée...). Enfin bref tout ça pour dire que ça avance bien !**

**J'ai prévu de faire 30 chaps, comme pour _HP et l'Ange Noir_.**

**Mais d'ici là, place aux RAR :**

**Lapieuvredudesert : merci pour la correction ! Sinon pour ta fic, je te promets de la lire dès que je peux ! (dsl mais c'est chaud en ce moment avec les cours et ma 'privation' de net donc vla..)**

**Lapis lazuli : contente de te revoir ! j'adore toujours autant tes reviews ! elles me font marrer à chaque fois ! et ne t'en fais pas pour le poignard, Harry s'en servira (bon peut être pas nourir Kya mais bon...)**

**Poisson rouge : contente que ma fic te plaise ! j'espère que tu aimeras la suite autant. Et non je ne le prends pas mal pour les bêtas, ne t'en fais pas**

**Restons dans le thème des bêtas, que je remercie pour avoir accepté de me corriger !**

**Et maintenant, l'histoire :**

CHAPITRE 4 – FIN DE VACANCES

Malgré toute l'aversion que pouvait porter Tuommas aux humains, il ne tenta jamais rien contre eux. Il commença à se nourrir de sang mort comme sa petite fille et pu même se balader en plein jour. En effet, Dumbledore avait demandé à Rogue de lui préparer une potion lui permettant d'être exposé au soleil sans se retrouver réduit en poussière.

On était presque à la mi-août et Harry se trouvait dans le jardin, assis à côté de Buck sur la pelouse humide de rosée. La nuit était tombée depuis une petite heure déjà mais il ne voulait pas dormir. Appuyé contre le flanc de l'hippogriffe, il regardait le ciel dépourvu de nuages. Il passait de très bonnes vacances. Dire que cette année à Poudlard serait sa dernière… Bien sûr, il savait ce qu'il comptait faire après ses ASPICs : auror.

"Si je suis toujours vivant, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

Une voix légère le tira alors de ses sombres pensées. Il se leva et descendit la petite pente vers le fond du jardin. Kya se trouvait sur la fontaine, les genoux ramenés contre la poitrine, une main caressant la surface limpide de l'eau. Elle chantait doucement, comme pour elle-même. C'était un air triste, dans une langue qu'Harry ne connaissait pas. Il la reconnu pour être du finnois. Le déclic se fit alors. Il s'approcha un peu plus, bercé par la voix douce de son amie.

_"Kerran vain haaveeni nähda sain_ (Une fois seulement j'ai pu voir mes rêves)  
_En pienuutta alla tähtien tuntenut_ (Je n'ai ressenti aucune petitesse sous les étoiles)  
_Kerran sain kehtooni kalterit_ (Mon berceau était rempli d'or autrefois)  
_Vankina sieltä kirjettä kirjoitan _(Telle une prisonnière j'écrit une lettre d'ici bas)

_Luojani, luoksesi, anna minun tulla siksi miski lapseni minua luulee_ (Seigneur, je t'en prie, laisse-moi devenir ce que mon enfant croit que je suis)  
_Sinussa maailman kauneus josta kuolema teki minusta taiteilijan_ (En toi se trouve la beauté du monde, par laquelle la mort fait de moi une artiste )  
_Luojani, luoksesi, anna minun tulla siksi miski lapseni minua luulee_ (Seigneur, je t'en prie, laisse-moi devenir ce que mon enfant pense que je suis)

_Oman taivaan tänne loin_ (J'ai créé mon propre paradis ici-bas)  
_Anna minun päästä pois_ (Laisse-moi m'en aller)  
_Oman taivaan tänne loin_ (J'ai créé mon propre paradis ici-bas)  
_Anna minun päästä pois_ (Laisse-moi m'en aller) (1)

La chanson se termina, laissant flotter ces derniers mots dans le silence de la nuit. Il vient s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fontaine à son tour.

"C'était magnifique.

"Merci.

Elle lui sourit doucement. Ça lui allait tellement bien. Il se dit en son for intérieur que Malefoy était un sacré chanceux.

"C'était du finnois ?

"Oui. C'est une vieille chanson…

"C'était dans mon rêve.

"Quoi ?

"Mon rêve. Celui que j'ai fait en mai. A un moment, une femme chantait dans une langue que je n'arrivais pas à reconnaître.

"C'était cette chanson ?

"J'en suis quasiment sûr.

"Comment peux-tu rêver de quelque chose que tu n'as jamais entendue ?

"Je ne sais pas. C'est justement pour ça que je me dis que ce n'est pas un rêve normal. Surtout que ma cicatrice me faisait mal au moment où je l'ai fait.

"C'était peut être une coïncidence.

"Possible…

Ils se turent un instant.

"Bon, je vais aller me coucher. C'est la pleine lune demain. Il vaut mieux que je soit en forme.

"C'est sûr que ce n'est pas en ronflant que tu calmeras Lupin

Elle rit et se dirigea vers la maison.

"Allez, à demain.

"Oui, bonne nuit.

Il resta sur la fontaine à réfléchir pendant un gros quart d'heure quand…

"Ton rêve n'en était pas un.

Il sursauta, manquant de peu de finir à l'eau par la même occasion. Il se remit debout et vit Tuommas debout à sa droite.

"Vous m'avez fait peur !

"Ce n'était pas le but, désolé.

Il croisa les bras sur son large torse et regarda le ciel à son tour.

"Comment êtes-vous au courant de mon rêve ?

"Kalytia est venu m'en parler. Je suis un peu l'équivalent de votre Dumbledore dans mon clan. Sauf que je suis plus âgé.

Il sourit au gryffondor, révélant des canines plus longues que la moyenne.

"Et qu'est-ce que c'est d'après vous ?

"Une vision. Ou quelque chose comme ça.

"Vous voulez dire comme un rêve prémonitoire ?

"Oui et non. Ce que tu as vu ne va pas forcément se réaliser tel quel. Disons que tu as vu ce qui pourrait arriver d'une manière détournée.

Il posa la main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent et soupira.

"Ne te torture pas l'esprit. Il arrivera ce qui doit arriver.

Puis il se détourna vers les arbres touffus et disparut. Harry resta là à fixer l'endroit où il se trouvait quelques minutes auparavant, retournant dans sa tête ce que venait de lui dire le turok-han. Il avait la désagréable impression que le vieil homme en savait plus qu'il ne voulait l'avouer.

ooOOoo

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Harry pu remarquer que Malefoy passait beaucoup plus de temps au QG depuis que Kya était rentré. Pour ne pas attirer les soupçons, il n'y passait jamais la nuit mais il n'était pas rare qu'il y reste des après-midi entiers, en plus des réunions.

C'est donc ainsi qu'il se trouvait une fois de plus à Square Grimmaurd. Le survivant, qui bien sûr était loin d'être ami avec lui, évitait de rester trop longtemps dans la même pièce que lui, surtout quand Ron était dans les parages. Jusque là, les adolescents n'en étaient pas venu aux mains, mais c'était plus par chance que par bonne résolution.

C'est dans cette directive qu'il se trouvait au salon avec Tuommas. Le turok-han aiguisait une dague d'un air concentré tandis que le gryffondor relisait ses cours de métamorphose.

Un cri retentit alors, les faisant sursauter. Ils se levèrent d'un même mouvement et se dirigèrent vers son origine, à savoir la cuisine. A peine en eurent-ils franchis le seuil que Hermione leur sauta dessus avec force.

"Harry ! tu ne devineras jamais quoi !

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

"Je suis préfète en chef !

Devant le ridicule de la situation, Tuommas poussa un juron en finnois et un regard de Harry lui fit comprendre qu'il ne devait surtout pas demander en quoi consistait ce poste s'il tenait à la vie. Ignorant ce petit manège, la gryffondor recommença à sauter dans tous les sens sous le regard trèèèèès fatigué de Kya, celui mi-amusé mi-résigné de Ron et celui satisfait de Malefoy. Oula ! Demi-tour ! Le regard satisfait de Malefoy ? Le gryffondor cligna des yeux pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Non, c'était bien réel. Pourquoi souriait-il comme ça ? Ce n'était déjà pas pour Hermione, c'était plus que sûr ! Peut être était-ce dû à la présence de Kya sur ses genoux ? A moins que…

"Et je suppose que tu es l'autre préfet en chef ? Demanda-t-il au serpentard.

Son sourire s'agrandit, confirmant ainsi ses dires.

"Content de voir que tu me reconnais à ma juste valeur Potter.

"Oh, je n'irai pas jusque là…

Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise et regarda Tuommas se préparer un bol de sang sous les « c'est incroyable ! C'est magnifique ! C'est grandiose ! » d'Hermione.

# Ces vacances vont encore être très longues… #

Une fois son repas prêt, le turok-han quitta la cuisine en évitant soigneusement le regard de sa petite-fille. Voyant celle-ci froncer les sourcils, Harry lui demanda :

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

"Rien, un truc à régler.

Elle se leva et sortit sous le regard interrogateur des autres.

ooOOoo

Elle traversa rapidement le hall et rattrapa son grand-père alors qu'il s'apprêtait à monter les escaliers.

"Je peux savoir quel est le problème ?

Le vieil homme se retourna lentement, son bol toujours à la main, le regard froid et supérieur.

"Si tu ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas, alors ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire.

Il amorça un mouvement pour se détourner mais elle fit tomber le porte manteau devant lui à l'aide d'un sort de manière à l'empêcher d'avancer.

"Retire ça immédiatement.

"Pas avant que tu m'ai dit pourquoi tu m'évite comme ça !

"Ne fais pas l'ignorante, ça ne sert à rien. Maintenant retire cette chose de mon passage et retourne voir ton _humain_.

Il avait prononcé le dernier mot comme si c'était une grossierté. Cela fit l'effet du gifle à Kya, qui sentit la colère monter en elle.

"Alors c'est ça ton problème ? Tu ne supporte pas de me voir avec un sorcier ? Aie le courage de l'admettre au moins !

"Non je ne le supporte pas, ça te va ? J'ai haïs ta mère quand elle a choisit ce pseudo seigneur des ténèbres, et tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'elle !

"Je suis libre de faire ce que je veux de ma vie ! Je ne vais pas renoncer à Drago simplement parce que ça ne te plait pas !

Leur rage était telle qu'ils s'étaient transformés. Malefoy et les gryffondors, alertés par leurs cris, arrivèrent dans le hall et se figèrent, ayant conscience qu'ils ne pourraient qu'être spectateurs dans cette dispute.

"Alors dans ce cas il te faudra choisir entre lui et moi !

"Un ultimatum ? C'est très mature, bravo ! Tu sais quoi, le choix est fait depuis longtemps !

Le bol que Tuommas tenait toujours à la main explosa sous la colère de la jeune fille.

"Je préfère être avec lui, quitte à perdre tout ce que j'ai, plutôt que d'être à tes côtés dans cette bataille ! Tu n'es plus rien Tuommas, tu m'entends ? RIEN ! Tu as tout perdu avec la mort de ma mère : le pouvoir, l'autorité, le respect des tiens ! Et maintenant que tu pourrais réacquérir un peu de ta grandeur d'antan, tu te retrouve sous les ordres de sorciers, et ça te rend malade ! Crois-moi je préfère épouser un humain qu'être l'héritière d'un roi raté ! (2)

Tremblante de rage, elle le bouscula d'un coup d'épaule et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre. On entendit une porte claquer à l'étage, puis se fut le silence total. Surnaturel.

Le turok-han était resté là, sans bouger, les yeux perdu dans le vague. La tirade de Kalytia lui avait fichu un sacré coup.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil aux autres dans l'espoir de trouver un soutien, une idée de quoi faire. Ils paraissent pris au dépourvu (quand la bise fut venue… arf, 'scusez mwa). Le serpentard capta le regard du survivant et se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Il traversa le hall en trois enjambées, passa à côté du turok-han comme s'il n'était pas là et grimpa les escaliers.

"On devrait peut être lui parler ? Suggéra Hermione en désignant Tuommas du menton. Ou du moins essayer de le ramener sur terre.

Ron approuva d'un signe de tête et poussa très courageusement Harry en avant.

"Allez, vas-y.

"Quoi ? Et pourquoi moi ?

Mais le rouquin fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu (style « hmm qui me parle ? ») et continua à la pousser entre les omoplates. Une fois que le gryffondor fut à la hauteur du vieil homme, il leva les yeux vers lui dans l'espoir d'attirer son attention. En vain.

"Euh… monsieur ?

Il agita une main devant son visage. Finalement, il sembla revenir à la vie et posa son regard sur l'adolescent.

"Ah c'est pas trop t…

Soudain, le turok-han le saisit à la gorge d'un geste vif et serra. Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux de surprise et essaya de se libérer. Déjà il commençait à suffoquer. Il entendit vaguement les cris de Ron et Hermione qui suppliaient de le lâcher, mais rien ne semblait troubler la haine qui brillait dans le regard du vieil homme. Puis, comme s'il venait d'avoir un électrochoc, il le lâcha. Il recula maladroitement, le visage tendu en une expression de dégoût.

"Je… je suis désolé

Il passa à côté d'eux sans les regarder et disparut derrière une porte. Les gryffondors se précipitèrent sur leur ami, à genoux sur le sol.

"Mon Dieu, Harry ! Est-ce que ça va ?

Celui-ci, une main posée sur sa pomme d'Adam, tentait de reprendre son souffle.

"Je… vais… bien

"Il est complètement fou ! S'écria Ron. Qu'est-ce qui lui a prit ?

"C'est l'un des traits principaux des turok-hans, dit calmement une voix sombre au-dessus d'eux.

Ils se retournèrent pour voir Kya descendre les escaliers, suivit de Malefoy. Elle semblait triste et blasée, et ses yeux trahissaient qu'elle avait pleuré.

"C'est de l'impulsivité, reprit-elle. Nombreux sont ceux qui agissent à cause d'elle. C'est pour ça que nous sommes réputés dangereux. On agit toujours par instinct. Pas par réflexion.

"Il a bien faillit le tuer !

"Calme-toi Weasley. T'égosier ne changera rien.

"Toi tu la ferme !

"Arrêtez, ordonna calmement Kya.

Elle s'approcha de Harry et prit son menton d'une main pour lui lever le visage. Elle examina son cou quelques instants puis passa un doigt sur la trace rouge qui était apparut.

"Granger, il me semble que tu as prit des cours de médecine.

"Oui, c'est vrai.

"Alors fait disparaître cette marque. C'est déjà assez le cirque comme ça, pas la peine de rajouter d'autres disputes.

Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle, notamment sur le tapis couverts d'éclats de bol et de sang.

"Et tout ça aussi tant que tu y es.

"Elle est pas ton chien ! S'indigna le rouquin. Si tu veux nettoyer quelque chose, tu le fais toi-même !

Elle se tourna vers lui calmement et le sentit frissonner. Son visage était totalement inexpressif, ses traits n'exprimant aucun sentiment. Mais le pire devait être dans ses yeux. Ils étaient vides, sans rien d'humain. On aurait pu la croire morte. Sans un mot, elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée et sortit.

"Ron, t'es vraiment le dernier des imbéciles

"Quoi ! Et pourquoi ça ? Tu as vu comment qu'elle te parlait ? Je n'ai fait que te défendre.

"Elle ne me parlait pas comme à un chien. Est-ce que tu as seulement pensé à te mettre à sa place ?

"Pourquoi faire ?

"Arrêtez ! Hurla Malefoy. Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de ce que Kalytia peut ressentir en ce moment ! Alors vos idées d'empathie, vous pouvez vous les garder ! Vous ne savez pas ce qu'elle a dû endurer pendant dix sept ans ! Vous ne savez pas ce que cette engueulade avec Tuommas a pu lui faire ! Alors fermez-la !

Une fois cela dit, il sortit à son tour en claquant la porte derrière lui. Dumbledore, qui avait tout suivit depuis le début, s'approcha.

"Et bien, joyeux après-midi n'est-ce pas ?

"Très…

"Peut être pourrais-je vous remonter le moral en vous annonçant que vous allez passer votre diplôme de transplanage ?

Harry, qui était jusque là plongé dans ses sombres pensées, sembla revenir à la vie.

"Quoi ? On va prendre des cours ?

"Et oui ! Le professeur Lupin s'est porté volontaire pour vous l'enseigner. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas très légal, mais où est le plaisir sinon ?

Ses yeux pétillèrent derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune et il leur sourit d'un air paternel.

"Demain matin, à la première heure. Ne soyez pas en retard.

ooOOoo

Le lendemain, tous trois se réveillèrent de bonne heure et allèrent retrouver Lupin dans le jardin.

"Ah, vous voila ! Parfait. On va pouvoir commencer…

Ils s'installèrent sur la terrasse et écoutèrent attentivement les explications du loup-garou. Une grosse demi-heure plus tard, ils s'attelèrent aux premiers exercices.

"Bon, qui veut essayer en premier ?

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, Hermione se proposa immédiatement, avide de faire ses preuves.

"Bien. On va tenter un petit déplacement pour le moment. Tu vas devoir transplaner de ta place jusqu'à moi. Ok ?

"D'accord…

La jeune fille inspira profondément et ferma les yeux. Elle fit le vide en elle et visualisa son corps à l'endroit où elle se trouvait, puis s'imagina à côté de Lupin. Après une minute à répéter le déplacement dans sa tête, elle sentit un flot de magie couler en elle et quelques secondes plus tard, elle était à la droite de son professeur avec un 'pop' sonore.

"Excellent ! S'écria-t-il, ravi. C'était vraiment très bien.

"Comme c'est étonnant, ironisa Ron en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Qu'est-ce que j'entends ? Un volontaire ?

Le rouquin grimaça puis, ignorant le sourire moqueur de Harry, se concentra à son tour. Il mit cependant plus de temps à transplaner et se retrouva dans le salon plutôt que sur la terrasse ; mais le loup-garou conclut quand même que c'était un résultat de bonne augure.

Tout comme Hermione, Harry réussit son transplanage sans encombres, voire mieux qu'elle.

Aux alentours de midi, Mrs Weasley vint les appeler pour déjeuner. Ils se rendirent à table avec les autres, très satisfaits de leur apprentissage.

ooOOoo

Dans les jours qui suivirent, les gryffondors perfectionnèrent leur technique de transplanage, au grand plaisir de Dumbledore. Le vieil homme était ravi de la rapidité avec laquelle ils avaient appris, surtout Harry. Contre toute attente, ce n'était pas Hermione qui avait été la meilleure, mais bien lui (ce qui avait rendu la jeune fille verte de jalousie, mais que voulez-vous, on ne peut pas être le meilleur partout).

Quant à Kya, elle eu une petite discussion avec son grand-père qui déclara platement, qu'après réflexion, il s'était rendu compte qu'elle avait raison et que seule elle pouvait décider de la vie qu'elle voulait mener.

Elle avait accueilli ce discours avec un air froid, mais elle sembla se détendre quand il lui présenta ses excuses.

# _Pis après tout, c'est la seule famille qui te reste alors joue pas les_ _rancunières_.. #

Bref, tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes (3), au détail près que la fin des vacances se profilait à l'horizon.

Un après-midi alors que Harry et Ron jouaient aux échecs version sorcier dans la cuisine, Mrs Weasley entra, suivit d'Hermione et Ginny, chacune un sac de course à la main.

"J'ai été faire vos achats pour la rentrée, annonça-t-elle en posant son sac sur une chaise. Et j'en ai profité pour racheter à manger. Les placards commençaient à se vider sérieusement.

"Et vous ne ramenez que trois sacs ? s'étonna Ron. A moins que vous les ayez ensorcelés…

"Bien sûr que non, objecta sa mère. Kya ? Tu te dépêche oui ?

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers la porte pour voir leur amie entrer en titubant, sa tête totalement cachée par la montagne de sacs qu'elle portait.

# T'en ficherai des sacs ensorcelés moi… s'aurait été beaucoup plus pratique mais bon… faut pas trop rêver non plus… #

Elle les posa, ou les jeta serait plus juste, sur la table avec soulagement.

"Pfou ! Heureusement que je respire pas sinon je serais morte étouffée.

"La délicatesse tu connais ? Demanda Ron en soulevant un sac s'étant écraser sur le jeu d'échecs.

"Jamais entendu. C'est quoi ?

"Quelque chose que tu n'as pas à première vue.

"Ça doit être un truc totalement débile alors

"Ouais, comme la modestie…

Mrs Weasley leva les yeux au ciel et commença à ranger les courses.

"Heureusement que la rentrée est dans une semaine…

ooOOoo

(1) paroles de _Kuolema Tekee Taitelijan _de Nightwish (la traduction n'est pas de moi lol)

(2) non Tuommas n'était pas un roi, mais le chef d'un clan de turok-hans. Mais je trouvais que ça sonnait mieux que « chef raté »…

(3) naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan tout mais pas ça ! (pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris, ce qui doit être le cas de tout le monde (ralala qu'est-ce qu'on se sent seul quand il y a qu'une personne qui peut comprendre nos délires… n'est-ce pas Cat' ?), c'est une référence à _Candide _de Voltaire, que j'ai commencé à lire pour le cours de français (et c'est totalement nul, soit dit en passant).

**Et vala ! j'espère que ça vous a plu !**

**à la prochaine**

**kissss**

**Kya-the-viper**


	5. Retour à Poudlard

**Hello tout le monde !**

**me revoila avec un new chap, tout beau tout chaud !**

**mais bon, j'arrête mon délire et je passe aux RAR :**

**lapieuvredudesert : Daniel il est pire que Tuommas-euh ! (gare à celui qui osera dire que je suis immature)**

**poisson rouge : non _Candide_ c'est nul (enfin... j'aime pas du moins), mais faut dire que comparer à Sartre ou Laforgue, c'est mieux (ou plutôt moins pire). sinon je vais commencé _Don Juan_ là, je te dirai ce que j'en pense si tu veux lol**

**Merci beaucoup à mes bêtas !**

**Et maintenant, place à l'histoire :**

CHAPITRE 5 – RETOUR A POUDLARD

Le premier septembre, tous se réveillèrent d'un air morose. Le temps semblait lui aussi avoir comprit l'ambiance de cette fin de vacances, car une pluie battante frappait les vitres sans faiblir.

"Ron ! Harry ! Venez déjeuner !

Les deux gryffondors répondirent vaguement au cri de Mrs Weasley et descendirent à la cuisine. Hermione, Kya et Ginny étaient déjà attablées devant leur petit déjeuner, certaines parlaient, d'autres regardaient le liquide rouge sombre de leur bol d'un air absent (question à dix gallions : qui fait quoi ?). Ils s'installèrent devant les assiettes de bacon que venait de préparer Molly et commencèrent à manger au son des « vos valises sont prêtes ? », « vous n'avez rien oublié ? », « et vos lits, vous les avez fait ? », etc.

Bref, Mrs Weasley les harcelait en bonne mère poule qu'elle était (tiens c bizarre ça : pk on dit 'elle était' ? elle est pas morte quand même ? oui oui, je sais, le temps du récit et patati et patata mais vous pouvez pas nier que c'est spé quand même !)

# Si l'auteure a fini ses délires on pourrait peut être revenir à l'histoire ? #

Euh.. oui ! Retour à l'histoire : une fois que tout fut prêt, ils se répartirent en deux groupes et montèrent dans les voitures prévues par le ministère. L'intérieur avait, bien entendu, était magiquement agrandit et tous purent tenir sur la banquette arrière sans problème. Kya examina le véhicule d'un air intéressé avant de finalement conclure que « ce n'était pas mal pour un truc moldu ».

Fort heureusement, la circulation fut fluide et ils arrivèrent à King's Cross avec un gros quart d'heure d'avance. Une fois les bagages entassés sur des chariots, ils marchèrent jusqu'au mur situé entre les voies neuf et dix. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, deux sorciers habillés en moldus se trouvaient là. Ils échangèrent quelques mots à voix basse avec Maugrey puis leur firent signe de passer. Ils se retrouvèrent sur le quai, face à la locomotive rouge vif crachant des nuages de fumée sombres.

"Il n'y a presque personne à cette heure-ci, déclara Tonks. Profitez-en pour vous trouver un compartiment.

Les gryffondors se saisirent de leurs lourdes malles et les firent léviter jusqu'à l'intérieur. Quand ils redescendirent sur le quai, ils virent que Lupin et Tuommas n'étaient plus là.

"Ils ont un compartiment de réservé, expliqua Bill devant leur air surpris.

"Tuommas aussi ? S'étonna Ginny. Pourquoi aurait-il un compartiment ?

Elle se tourna vers Kya qui haussa les épaules d'un air détaché.

"Aucune idée. Il m'avait dit qu'il viendrait à Poudlard mais je n'en sais pas plus.

"On verra bien une fois là-bas…Vous avez vu tous ces hommes ?

Tous jetèrent un coup d'œil aux alentours. Des hommes dans un uniforme noir à coutures rouge et or se tenaient un peu partout sur le quai, scrutant les lieux d'un œil de faucon.

"Ce sont les responsables de la sécurité, annonça Dean en arrivant.

Il laissa tomber sa valise devant lui et les salua d'un sourire.

"Ils m'ont forcé à ouvrir ma malle pour la fouiller, grommela-t-il. Comme si j'y cachait une bombe !

"On est jamais sûr de rien, répliqua Hermione d'un air sérieux. Ils ne font que leur travail.

"Moui… On ferait peut être mieux de monter à bord. Il ne reste que deux minutes avant le départ.

Les gryffondors dirent au revoir à leurs accompagnateurs et regagnèrent leur compartiment. Ils se penchèrent à la vitre et firent semblant d'écouter les recommandations de dernière minute avec intérêt. Finalement, la locomotive s'ébranla et le train quitta la gare, laissant le décor de ville faire place à celui de la campagne.

Dans les minutes qui suivirent le départ, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur un garçon au visage lunaire.

"Salut ! Je peux me joindre à vous ?

"Avec plaisir Neville ! Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

"J'ai déjà vu mieux… Ma grand-mère est devenue totalement parano à cause de Vous-savez-qui. Elle a condamné la cheminée et refuse d'ouvrir à qui que se soit.

"Ça lui passera sûrement, dit Hermione d'un ton apaisant.

"Je ne sais pas… J'espère qu'elle…

Mais la fin de sa phrase fut étouffée par la porte du compartiment qui s'ouvrit. Dans l'encadrement se tenait Malefoy, seul, sa robe de sorcier déjà mise. Il repéra Kya et son visage s'éclaira.

"Il ne manquait plus que lui… Grogna Ron.

"Je savais que je t'avais manqué Weasley, mais vois-tu, je ne viens pas pour toi.

"Comme si j'avais envie que tu vienne me voir…

Le serpentard fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu et secoua la tête d'un geste impatient pour écarter les mèches lui tombant devant les yeux.

"Tu viens ?

Pas la peine de préciser à qui cette phrase était destinée. D'un geste souple, Kya se leva et sortit à la suite de son petit ami.

"Va savoir ce qu'elle lui trouve, marmonna Ron d'un air dégoûté.

"Il faut avouer qu'il est plutôt mignon quand même, déclara Ginny d'un ton rêveur.

Tous la regardèrent comme si elle avait perdu la tête.

"Malefoy ? _Mignon ?_

"Bah quoi ?

Son frère la prit par les épaules et commença à la secouer avec force.

"Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'avez-vous fait de ma sœur ?

Harry éclata de rire tandis qu'Hermione tentait de calmer le rouquin.

"Allez viens, on doit aller à la réunion des préfets.

Au moment où ils s'apprêtaient à sortir, la turok-han revint et manqua de peu de les percuter.

"Toi ! S'écria Ron une fois qu'il l'eut reconnu. Dis à ton copain serpentard de faire attention à ses arrières !

# Qui que quoi où ? #

Elle haussa un sourcil et le dévisagea sans comprendre.

"Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi tu me parles mais tu n'as qu'à aller lui dire toi-même. Il est aussi à la réunion.

"Parfait ! Allez, viens Hermione !

Et il s'éloigna dans le couloir en traînant sa petite amie derrière lui. Kya secoua la tête d'un air blasé et alla s'asseoir entre Harry et Neville.

"Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Demanda-t-elle.

"Il pense que Malefoy a ensorcelé Ginny, expliqua Harry en pouffant de rire.

"Drago ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il croit qu'il a fait ça ?

# N'importe quoi… #

"Parce que Ginny a dit qu'il était…

"….qu'il était ?

"…mignon, acheva Neville avec un sourire style :s

# QUOI ? #

"Mignon ? Dit-elle en essayant de garder une voix égale.

Elle se tourna vers la concernée avec une lenteur calculée.

"Alors comme ça tu trouves Drago mignon ? Primo il est bien plus que ça. Deuzio il est à moi, ce qui nous amène au terzio : Si tu t'approche de lui t'es morte.

Elle avait dit cela d'une voix calme, beaucoup trop calme.

"Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de te le piquer ! C'était juste… une opinion.

"Alors la prochaine fois gardes-la pour toi. Se serait dommage qu'à notre époque il y ait encore des morts à cause d'une histoire d'opinion.

Elle ignora la grimace de son interlocutrice et commença à dévorer une sucette au sang.

# _Tu serais pas un peu trop… possessive ?_

Et toi tu serais pas un peu prise de tête ?

_Si mais moi c'est ma raison d'être_

Quand je dis que je suis maudite… (1) #

Bref, tandis que notre amie se perdait dans des débats intérieurs pour convaincre sa petite voix de mettre fin à ses jours, les autres discutaient de l'année scolaire à venir.

"Alors Lupin continuera ses cours ? C'est génial !

"Oui ! C'est le meilleur prof qu'on ai jamais eu. Si on ne compte pas le faux Maugrey.

"Il agissait comme le vrai, donc on peut considérer qu'on a eu le vrai, non ?

"Vu comme ça…

"Et comment ça se passera pour les cours suivant les pleines lunes ?

Ils se tournèrent vers la turok-han qui fixait le filet à bagages d'un air absent.

"Kya ?

Harry agita la main devant ses yeux pour la ramener à la réalité.

"Arrête de t'acharner sur ta sucette, il ne reste que le bâton.

"Hein ?

# Ah oui en effet #

"C'est toi qui assurera les cours de Lupin comme l'année dernière ?

"Il ne m'en a pas parlé donc je ne pense pas.

"Comment est-ce qu'il fera alors ?

"Hmm… je crois que j'ai ma petite idée là-dessus…

Elle eu un petit sourire en coin et jeta son bâton par la fenêtre. Puis, sans faire attention au regard interrogateur des autres, elle sortit un livre (de magie noire, bien évidemment) de son sac et se plongea dedans.

ooOOoo

Après que la troisième ronde des sorciers de la sécurité et le chariot à friandises furent passés, Ron et Hermione revinrent de leur réunion. Au son que fit la porte en s'ouvrant, il était facile de deviner leur humeur.

"Ron ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

"Que veux-tu qui se soit passé ? Lui répondit sèchement le rouquin en se laissant tomber sur la banquette.

Sachant ce qu'elle risquait de découvrir, Kya leva un œil de son livre. Face à elle se tenait Hermione qui agitait sa baguette près du visage de son petit ami pour y soigner un œil au beurre noir assez impressionnant.

"Tu aurais quand même pu attendre d'être arrivé à Poudlard pour ça, le réprimanda-t-elle. Te donner en spectacle comme ça devant les nouveaux préfets…

# Mais c'est pas possible… #

Elle reposa son livre dans son sac et sortit pour aller vérifier l'état du serpentard.

"J'espère pour toi que Malefoy n'est pas trop amoché, déclara Neville d'un air inquiet.

"Qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? Pour ce que j'en ai à faire…

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et finit de guérir le rouquin.

"Comme quoi certaines choses ne changent jamais !

ooOOOo

Fort heureusement pour Ron, Malefoy n'était pas trop cabossé. La fin du voyage se passa donc tranquillement. (et voila comment on résume un voyage de sept heures lol)

Alors que la nuit commençait à tomber, le train entra dans la gare de Pré au lard. La pluie tombait toujours avec force et un vent important soufflait, faisant se courber les élèves les plus petits.

Alors que les gryffondors rabattaient leur capuche en descendant sur le quai, ils aperçurent au loin une silhouette familière.

"Les premières années ! Par ici s'il vous plaît !

"Au moins on aura pas à supporter cette idiote de Gobe Planche, remarqua Ginny.

Et sur ce, ils grippèrent dans une diligence et se dirigèrent vers l'imposant château se dessinant au loin.

ooOOoo

Les élèves atteignirent l'immense hall et pénétrèrent dans la grande salle. Par petits groupes, tous se dirigèrent vers leurs tables respectives et attendirent l'arrivée des premières années.

Harry abandonna la contemplation des plats désespérément vides et porta son regard sur la table des professeurs. Dumbledore était assis en son centre, vêtu d'une robe bleue nuit parsemée d'étoiles. De part et d'autre de lui se tenaient les autres enseignants. La place de Mc Gonagall était bien entendu vide, tout comme celle de Hagrid. A côté de la chaise qu'aurait dû occuper la directrice adjointe se trouvait Lupin, l'air un peu diminué par rapport à ses collègues du fait de sa robe élimée. A sa droite était placé Tuommas, imposant dans son ensemble noir (bah oui il porte pas de robe). Il parlait avec Rogue à voix basse dans une discussion apparemment intéressante vu la vitesse à laquelle s'enchaînaient leurs répliques.

Finalement, la double porte de la salle s'ouvrit et la directrice des gryffondors entra, suivit par le groupe des premières années. Ils devaient être deux douzaines, tous plus effrayés les uns que les autres. Harry sourit en repensant à la peur qu'il avait ressentit avant d'être répartit.

Le silence se fit et le Choipeaux entama sa nouvelle chanson, prônant toujours l'amitié inter maison. Cette fois-ci, la recommandation sembla être prise avec plus de sérieux que les années précédentes.

"Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous serez répartit dans les différentes maisons. Albis Christelle !

Une jeune fille avec des cheveux châtains courts s'avança et prit place sur le tabouret. Le Choipeaux sembla réfléchir quelques secondes puis la large déchirure faisant office de bouche s'ouvrit pour annoncer « Serdaigle ! ». Des applaudissements retentirent à la table la plus à droite et la répartition continua.

ooOOoo

Une fois tous les nouveaux envoyés dans leurs maisons, Dumbledore se leva.

"Qu'il se dépêche ! Implora Seamus. Je suis affamé !

Le directeur fit un sourire apaisant à l'assemblée.

"A tous les nouveaux venus, je souhaite la bienvenue dans notre école. Mais je ne m'encombrerai pas de longs discours pour le moment. Bon appétit !

Les plats se remplirent de mets et tous commencèrent à manger. Harry remarqua qu'une soupière de sang avait été ajouté à la longue liste de plats que l'on trouvaient habituellement sur les tables. Sûrement pour ne pas « exclure » davantage la turok-han des autres élèves. Une technique peut être pas si nécessaire que ça si on tenait compte de la sociabilité délirante de la jeune fille. Mais bon.

Une fois les assiettes vidées, Dumbledore se leva à nouveau.

"Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, la présence du professeur Lupin parmi nous n'est pas anodine. Contrairement à la prétendue malédiction qui pèse sur ce poste, il l'occupera cette année encore !

Des applaudissements ravis éclatèrent de part et d'autre de la salle.

"Et pour assurer ses « éventuels remplacements », je vous demande d'accueillir le professeur Sorja !

Tuommas se leva et fit un signe de tête à l'assemblée en guise de salut.

# Toujours aussi chaleureux, y a pas à dire… #

"Les sorties à Pré au Lard sont toujours interdites du fait de la situation politique actuelle, mais la coupe de quidditch et les bals seront toujours d'actualité ! Sur ce, bonsoir à tous.

Les élèves applaudirent et se levèrent. Alors que les préfets dirigeaient les nouveaux vers les salles communes, Harry et Ron suivirent Hermione dans un couloir du troisième étage.

"Où est-ce qu'on va ?

"Dans mes appartements évidemment, répondit-elle comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un tableau représentant un dragon à l'orée d'une forêt.

"Mouette.

La peinture pivota et ils entrèrent. L'ouverture donnait sur une pièce rectangulaire à la tapisserie d'un bleu pâle et doux. Une table basse en verre se trouvait devant la cheminée, entourée de fauteuils confortables de couleur beige. Une table de bois clair et quelques chaises étaient placées devant une large fenêtre.

"Ça change de la salle commune, fit remarquer Ron.

"Dumbledore pensait que ça valait mieux plutôt que les couleurs des maisons. Histoire qu'il n'y ai pas de disputes.

"Quelles maisons ?

"La nôtre et celle de serpentard, s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton détaché.

"Quoi ? Tu veux dire que tu vas partager cette salle avec Malefoy ?

"Il est un peu lent à la détente, marmonna une voix traînante.

Ils virent le serpentard descendre un escalier au fond de la pièce, suivit de Kya (évidemment).

"Ta chambre se trouve à droite en haut de l'escalier, expliqua-t-il à la gryffondor. Et on a chacun une salle de bain.

"Parfait ! Tu nous fais visiter ?

"Et pis quoi encore ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'on va cohabiter qu'on va être amis.

Il se laissa tomber sur un canapé et étendit ses longues jambes sur la table basse, en bon maître des lieux qu'il était.

"Et ils n'ont rien à faire ici.

Il désigna Ron et Harry du menton.

"Ils ont autant le droit que Kya !

# Rooo c'est pas vrai… Ils peuvent pas m'oublier un peu ? #

Elle fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu et continua à regarder la pluie frapper la fenêtre. L'absence de reflet ne permettait pas aux autres de voir l'expression de son visage.

"Très bien Granger, invite qui tu veux. Mais vous avez intérêt à vous tenir à carreaux…

Il fronça les sourcils d'une manière le faisant ressembler à son père de façon effrayante.

Avant que la jeune fille ne puisse répondre, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer le professeur Mc Gonagall.

"Vous êtes déjà là, très bien. N'oubliez pas vos rondes. Et cette salle n'est pas faite pour recevoir du monde. Ce qui a pour corollaire immédiat que vos amis vont s'empresser de rejoindre leurs dortoirs. Compris ?

"Oui professeur.

"Bien. Alors bonne nuit à tous.

Elle leur jeta un regard sévère disant clairement « gare à vous si vous désobéissez » et elle sortit.

"Comme si on allait lui obéir…

Le serpentard éclata d'un rire froid et se leva d'un bond.

"Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie avec vous… enfin si, mais j'ai une baignoire à tester.

Il passa devant les gryffondors comme s'ils n'étaient pas là et s'approcha de sa petite amie, toujours devant la fenêtre. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et calla son menton sur son épaule.

"Tu m'accompagnes ?

# _Oui oui oui oui ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_

Oh la ferme toi… tu peux pas oublier un peu ta libido ?

_C'est aussi la tienne je te rappelle_

Peut être mais pour le moment tout ce que je veux c'est dormir alors tu peux faire une croix sur un bain moussant avec le Prince des serpentards

_On t'a déjà dit que tu étais vraiment stupide ?_

Tu n'as pas idée… #

"Non, je crois que je vais aller me coucher.

"Tu es sûre ?

"Oui, je suis un peu fatiguée.

Elle lui fit un sourire rassurant pour appuyer ses dires. Il s'inquiétait trop facilement pour elle.

# Une vraie mère poule… #

"Alors vas te coucher. Je me douche et j'arrive.

Et ignorant toujours la présence des autres, il traversa la pièce et monta l'escalier. La turok-han leur souhaita bonne nuit et disparut à son tour.

"Connaissent-ils le sens du mot « interdit » ? S'exclama Hermione une fois qu'ils furent seuls.

"Je crois qu'à leur niveau ça ne veut plus rien dire.

Harry sourit. Il était très heureux pour Kya, tout comme il l'était de voir Ron et Hermione ensemble. Puis, une évidence le frappa : désormais, les deux couples profiteraient de la salle pour pouvoir dormir ensemble (et plus si affinités lol). Et lui alors me direz vous ? Et bien il risquait de se retrouver tout seul. Bien sûr, il y aurait toujours Neville, Dean et Seamus dans le dortoir, mais ça ne serait pas pareil. Il sentit alors un sentiment de solitude se refermer sur sa poitrine, tel un étau froid. Etouffant.

Alors qu'il continuait à penser à tout cela, Hermione lui jeta un coup d'œil. Plongé dans ses pensées, son ami semblait triste, l'amertume prenant peu à peu possession de lui.

"Harry ? Tu m'écoutes ?

"Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il en reprenant soudain contact avec la réalité.

"Je disais qu'il serait peut être temps que vous rentriez. Mc Gonagall risque de ne pas apprécier si elle vous trouve là.

"Oui, tu as raison.

Ils retournèrent donc vers la tour de Gryffondor, accompagnés d'Hermione qui faisait sa ronde.

"Voila. Passez une bonne nuit.

Elle embrassa rapidement Ron et repartit en sens inverse.

"Je trouve quand même ça gonflé qu'elle laisse Kya rester et pas nous, marmonna le rouquin tandis qu'ils se mettaient en pyjama.

"Que veux-tu, on ne peux rien contre deux affreux serpentards (2).

"Et c'est les gentils gryffondors qui sont encore perdants… tu trouves ça juste toi ?

"Le jour où il y aura une justice en ce monde…

"Désolé de vous déranger les gars mais est-ce que vous pourriez vous lamenter sur votre sort plus tard ? il y en a qui voudrait dormir.

"Désolé Dean. Bonne nuit.

Ils se glissèrent dans leurs lits et fermèrent les rideaux de velours rouges. Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry entendit Ron l'appeler dans un murmure. A moitié endormi, il ne se donna pas la peine de répondre et ne bougea pas.

"Tu sais, c'est peut être pas plus mal qu'on soit pas rester dans la salle. Bien sûr, je veux être avec Hermione, mais c'est pas pareil qu'avec toi. Dans le fond, je crois que je serais incapable de choisir entre vous deux.

Un silence s'installa, puis la voix du rouquin s'éleva encore, un peu plus gênée que la première fois.

"Bon bah à première vue tu dors… tant mieux, comme ça tu n'as pas entendu… tout ça… (3)

Il y eut un bruit de corps qui se retourne, puis plus rien. Les yeux toujours fermés, Harry eu un sourire. Il avait eu tort de douter de ses amis comme ça.

ooOOoo

(1) mwahahaha ça me rappelle quelqu'un… cherchez pas, private joke (hein Cat' ?)

(2) non Kya n'est pas à serpentard mais vous pouvez pas nier qu'elle y aurait plus sa place quand même.

(3) mais c'est qu'il est tout gêné le petit Ronnie ! lol d'accord ça lui ressemble peut être pas de dire tout ça mais il fallait bien montrer qui s'intéressait pas qu'à Hermione et que le reste il s'en foutait.

**Et vala !**

**vous avez aimé ? détesté ? la réponse avec le pti bouton bleu-voilet-ou un truc dans le genre**

**kisss à tous**

**Kya-the-viper**


	6. Reprise des cours

**Hello everybody !**

**Voila le chap 6 et le chap 7 ne devrait pas tarder, juste le temps de le corriger.Quant au 8è,ilest en marche et est déjà écrit aux trois quart. Bref ça avance bien !**

**Sinon j'ai commencé à traduire une fic anglaise (j'attends l'accord de l'auteur pour publier) et je me suis proposé pour aider à la traduction de _Draco Sinister_, qui est la suite de _Draco Dormiens _et dont je vous conseille la lecture !**

**Bref, j'arrête de raconter ma vie et je passe aux RAR :**

**Lapieuvredudesert : oui bon, j'avoue, Daniel est maladroit (voila c'est dit). Mais dans ce cas on peut aussi dire que Voldemort est maladroit avec Kya, voire même totalement polio ! (se baisse pour éviter un avada kedavra) mais non c'était pour rire Voldy ! vala tu es gentil tu pose ta baguette et tu vas comploter contre Harry plus loin, ok ? Faudra qu'un jour on m'explique pourquoi les grands méchants sadiques n'ont aucun sens de l'humour...**

**Ostrum : contente que ça te plaise !**

**Nicococ : waou ! que répondre à ça... bah déjà merci beaucoup, je pensais pas que je pouvais créé un tel engouement (oui bon ok, j'exagère un peu lol). J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !**

**Et maintenant, place à l'histoire :**

CHAPITRE 6 – REPRISE DES COURS

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla avec plus de mal qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Les vacances avaient laissé des séquelles dans son cycle de sommeil apparemment. En baillant largement, il commença à s'habiller et descendit avec Ron.

Ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle et s'assirent avec Hermione, qui semblait les attendre pour commencer à manger.

"Tenez, voilà les emplois du temps, déclara-t-elle en leur passant un parchemin.

Harry examina le sien entre deux bouchées de porridge, sachant à quoi s'attendre.

"Evidemment… Potions en première heure…

"Et métamorphose après. Ça va, ça aurait pu être pire.

"Passer deux heures avec Rogue. Je vois difficilement comment on pourrait faire pire.

"Ne crie pas victoire trop vite. Qui sait ce qu'il serait capable d'inventer ?

Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil audit professeur qui mangeait tranquillement, le regard posé sur un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier.

"A ton avis, combien de chances pour qu'il s'étouffe avec son petit dèj' ?

ooOOoo

"Asseyez-vous et arrêtez de bavarder.

Les élèves obéirent, n'étant pas assez téméraires pour risquer de mettre l'ex serpentard en colère.

"Nous allons voir aujourd'hui le filtre de vanité, généralement utilisé par les personnes souffrant d'un complexe d'infériorité. La difficulté relativement élevée de la préparation n'est qu'un exemple de ce que vous pourriez avoir aux ASPICs. Ceci étant dit, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire si vous tenez à avoir votre diplôme.

Il balaya la classe du regard et fit apparaître une liste au tableau.

"Voici les instructions. Vous avez deux heures.

Harry alla chercher les ingrédients et revint à sa place. Pas question de rater cette potion ! Il ne voulait pas donner cette satisfaction à Rogue.

Après une demi-heure de dur labeur et l'explosion du chaudron de Parvati (lourdement sanctionné, bien sûr), le survivant commença à perdre pied.

"Hermione ! Il faut ajouter la poudre de fourmis avant ou après le jus de granit ?

"Après. Mais n'oublies pas de le diluer avec la salive de morse.

"D'accord…

Une fois ces quelques directives appliquées, il se laissa retomber sur sa chaise et attendit que sa mixture change de couleur. Son regard vagabonda et alla se poser sur le professeur qui passait entre les rangs. Il s'était souvent demandé pourquoi l'homme avait quitté les mangemorts, et surtout pourquoi Dumbledore lui avait fait confiance. Pour ce qui était de la deuxième question, les raisons n'étaient peut être pas si importantes que ça. Le directeur savait toujours en qui il fallait avoir confiance ou non. Même lorsque ce n'était pas justifié. Ses yeux glissèrent et se posèrent sur Kya avec qui il discutait de la potion. La turok-han en était également un exemple vivant. Même si on lui aurait plus facilement donné le bon Dieu sans confession qu'à Rogue. Même si elle avait des choses vraiment horribles par le passé, chose à laquelle le gryffondor hésitait à croire. Il se dit alors qu'il ignorait sûrement beaucoup de choses sur la jeune fille.

Trop concentré sur ses pensées, il ne vit pas que son professeur avait abandonné sa discussion avec l'Ange Noir et était désormais à son niveau.

"Pas la peine de la regarder comme ça Potter, elle ne sortira jamais avec vous.

Harry reprit soudain contact avec la réalité et entendit les serpentards rire.

"Quoi ?

"Je vois, vous pensez avoir une chance malgré tout. Avez-vous abusé de filtre de vanité ou est-ce naturel chez vous ?

Les ricanement des vert et argent redoublèrent tandis que Kya levait les yeux au ciel.

"Je ne suis pas vaniteux ! Riposta le gryffondor.

"Mais vous êtes insolent en tout cas. Veuillez baisser d'un ton si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver à nettoyer les chaudrons de cette classe avec une brosse à dent.

"Bien monsieur…

"Et soyez plus attentif à l'avenir : vous avez laissé votre potion brûler.

Il baissa les yeux vers son chaudron et vit qu'elle avait prise une affreuse couleur rose bonbon digne de Lockhart.

"Voila qui nous fera un zéro en plus…

Il agita sa baguette et la mixture disparut instantanément. Avec un grognement de mauvaise humeur, Harry se rassit, les bras croisés.

"Estimez-vous heureux que je ne vous sanctionne plus. Quelques minutes de plus et votre potion aurait explosé, vous recouvrant des pieds à la tête d'un acide surpuissant.

"Je dois vous remercier alors ?

Les lèvres du professeur s'étirèrent en un sourire doucereux.

"Non, bien sûr que non. Je ne voudrais pas blesser votre ego. Et puis, j'ai agit par charité. Qui sait quelle horrible perte votre mort aurait causée au monde magique…

"Oui, c'est sûr. Je n'aurais pas voulu que cela vous _marque._

# Pitié… #

Kya laissa tomber sa tête sur sa table avec un bruit sourd.

"Voila qui vous coûtera une semaine de retenue Potter, murmura-t-il avec satisfaction. Je crois qu'il est temps que vous appreniez à vous taire…

ooOOoo

En maudissant Rogue jusqu'à la trente deuxième génération au moins, les gryffondors quittèrent les cachots pour aller en cours de métamorphose. Mc Gonagall leur fit signe de s'asseoir et alla se placer derrière son bureau. Après avoir fait rapidement l'appel, elle commença un discours sur les ASPIC.

"J'espère que vous avez conscience de l'importance de cet examen. C'est lui qui décidera de votre entrée ou non dans les secteurs que vous souhaitez intégrer. De plus, il repose sur l'ensemble de sept années d'apprentissage. Tout ceci pour dire que si vous n'avez pas travaillé régulièrement au cours de ces dernières années, vous risquez de vous retrouver surchargé par les révisions.

Hermione jeta un regard sévère à ses amis pour appuyer les paroles du professeur. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien leur manie à faire leurs devoirs au dernier moment.

"Ceci étant dit, nous allons revoir la métamorphose humaine, qui est le point du programme le plus demandé aux ASPIC.

Les élèves se répartirent par groupes de deux et se mirent au travail. Hermione transforma rapidement son petit ami en chien, sous le regard fier de sa directrice de maison. De son côté, Harry lui jeta un regard suppliant. A sa plus grande joie, il s'était retrouvé avec Neville, ce qui était le pire choix possible compte tenu de ses « prouesses ».

"Bien… murmura le gryffondor en se concentrant. En quoi veux-tu que je te transforme ?

"N'importe quoi, du moment que ce n'est pas humiliant.

"J'ai trouvé ! Tu es prêt ?

"Pas vraiment le choix…marmonna-t-il en roulant des yeux.

Il ferma les yeux et attendit. Il n'entendit pas la formule à travers le brouhaha causé par ses camarades s'activant autour de lui, mais ressentit néanmoins une sensation de chaleur autour du cou et sur les mains. Appréhendant ce qu'il risquait de découvrir, il entre ouvrit un œil. Son regard se posa sur ses mains, dont les doigts avaient disparut pour former de grosses pattes velues d'un jaune fauve. Sentant quelque chose lui caresser la joue, il leva une patte et toucha ses cheveux, qui semblaient avoir triplé de longueur.

"Pas mal, M. Londubat, approuva Mc Gonagall en s'approchant. C'est un bon début, mais continuez à vous entraîner.

Le concerné rougit en marmonnant un vague « oui madame » en baissant la tête.

"A quoi est-ce que je ressemble ?

"Je dirais un lion, déclara Kya en le détaillant.

"Difficile d'imaginer un autre animal avec la crinière autour du cou, grommela Malefoy.

Il regarda le gryffondor avec quelque chose pouvant être associé à de la crainte.

"Ne t'en fais pas, il ne te mangera pas, lui susurra la turok-han.

"Très drôle !

"Tu ne l'as jamais digéré hein ?

"J'aimerais bien t'y voir !

"De quoi vous parlez ? S'enquit Ron, curieux.

"Drago a une peur panique des lions, expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur malgré les protestations du serpentard.

"Sérieusement ?

"Oui, depuis la fois où il a faillit être dévoré par un griffon. Ce qui n'est qu'une raison parmi tant d'autres pour haïr les gryffondors.

"Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

"Raconte-leur ne serait-ce qu'un détail et je te transforme en lapin !

"Tu n'oserais pas !

"On parie combien ?

Elle considéra son petit ami un instant, puis fut obligée de reconnaître qu'il en serait capable.

"Ok, je ne dirai rien.

"Je préfère ça…

La turok-han leva les yeux au ciel et sortit sa baguette.

"Bon, on y va ?

ooOOoo

Leur journée de cours achevée, les élèves se rendirent dans la grande salle pour prendre un dîner bien mérité. Harry et Ron étaient à peine assis que Colin Crivey leur sauta dessus.

"Bonsoir ! Comment ça va ?

"Ça va, merci. Et toi ?

"Très bien ! Hermione n'est pas là ?

"A la bibliothèque, comme d'habitude.

"Ah, ok. Vous ne devinerez jamais quoi ! On a eu un cours de divination tout à l'heure et Trewlaney a manqué de s'évanouir en lisant mes prédictions pour le mois prochain. Vous voulez voir ?

"Pourquoi pas. On s'y connaît un peu niveau prédictions, hein Harry ?

"Ouais, de vrais voyants.

Ils prirent le parchemin que leur tendait le garçon et le lurent.

"Super programme ! Mardi 8 : se faire électrocuter par mon appareil photo. Mercredi 9 : être dévoré par un rat enragé. Jeudi 10 : se faire pendre par ses chaussettes ?

"On y a jamais pensé à ça !

"Tout est une question d'imagination, affirma le gryffondor avec sérieux. Chouette, de la soupe à la tomate !

Il se saisit d'une soupière remplie d'un liquide pâteux rouge et se servit.

"Et bien, des prédictions comme Trewlaney les aime !

"Elle était ravie, assura-t-il en portant une cuillère à sa bouche. Elle a même dit que hmpf…

Il recracha la cuillérée qu'il venait d'enfourner avec force, éclaboussant ses interlocuteurs par la même occasion.

"Cette soupe est répugnante !

"Peut être parce que ça n'est pas de la soupe, supposa une voix amusée derrière lui.

Il se retourna et pâlit d'un coup. Kya se tenait là, les mains sur les hanches, son regard moqueur posé sur ses amis tâchés de la mixture rouge.

"Vous êtes très appétissants comme ça vous savez.

"Très drôle… grommela Ron en s'essuyant le visage. Tu n'avais pas pensé à ça Colin pour tes prédictions : empoisonné par du sang.

Le concerné ne répondit rien. Il regardait la turok-han avec une peur intense, comme s'il craignait qu'elle lui saute à la gorge. Puis, sans même récupérer son devoir de divination, il se leva et partit en courant.

"Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Demanda la jeune fille en s'asseyant à sa place.

"Je crois qu'il a eu peur que la prévision du lundi 14 ne se réalise : être égorgé par un vampire affamé.

"Ah, je vois…

Elle s'assombrit et but l'assiette de sang devant elle.

"Evidemment, s'aurait été trop simple s'ils n'avaient pas peur de moi…

"Il faut avouer que ce n'est pas facile quand même, déclara Ron. Savoir qu'on a une turok-han, et qui plus est la fille de Tu-sais-qui, ça ne met pas en confiance.

"Je ne demande pas qu'ils me fassent confiance. Simplement qu'ils arrêtent de me regarder comme si j'allais les tuer dans la seconde qui suit.

"Ne t'en fais pas, ça leur passera, affirma Harry. Ils sont juste besoin de temps.

"Ouais… On va dire ça…

Elle soupira et jeta un coup d'œil à son grand père à la table des professeurs.

"Et niveau quidditch, vous avez reprit les entraînements ? Demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

"On commence ce soir. Il serait peut être temps d'y aller d'ailleurs.

Ron vérifia sa montre et affirma d'un signe de tête.

"Tu viens Harry ?

"Le temps d'aller chercher ma tenue et j'arrive.

"Ok, je t'attends là-bas.

Et le rouquin quitta la table. Le survivant se leva, suivit par Kya. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour dire quelque chose, elle leva une main pour le couper.

"Non, je ne te raconterai pas l'histoire du griffon.

"Fausse sœur.

"Et fière de l'être.

ooOOoo

Arrivé au dortoir, Harry ouvrit sa male à la recherche de sa tenue de quidditch. Alors qu'il soulevait un tas de jeans, il aperçut une boîte de bois sombre. Le cadeau de Kya. Il la posa sur ses genoux et l'ouvrit pour en sortir ce qu'elle contenait. Il porta le poignard à hauteur de ses yeux et le fit tourner délicatement entre ses doigts. Des reflets rouge sang brillaient sur la lame par moment, lui donnant un air étrange et irrésistiblement fascinant.

"J'aurais dû me douter qu'elle te l'offrirait.

Harry sursauta et se releva précipitamment. La boite tomba avec un bruit sourd sur le sol du dortoir tandis qu'il faisait face à son « visiteur ». Tuommas. Soulagé, il relâcha un peu sa prise sur le poignard dont la lame était à deux doigts de lui entailler la paume.

"De quoi parlez-vous ?

"Cette dague.

Il pointa l'arme que le gryffondor tenait toujours fermement dans son poing.

"Kalytia t'a-t-elle dit de quoi il s'agissait ?

"Elle m'a simplement dit que c'était un poignard rare, forgé par des turok-hans dans le cratère de l'Etna.

Les lèvres fines du vieil homme s'étirèrent en un petit sourire.

"Ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle. Elle se contente toujours de donner les choses et de laisser les gens se débrouiller avec. Histoire de voir s'ils trouvent d'eux-mêmes de quoi il retourne.

Il s'adossa au montant du lit de Neville et croisa les bras. Cette attitude le faisait ressembler à sa petite fille d'une manière extraordinaire.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ?

"A vrai dire il n'en existe presque plus dans le monde. C'est une arme très ancienne, appelée Dague de la Vengeance. Ce nom te dit-il quelque chose ?

Harry réfléchit un moment. Non, ça ne lui disait strictement rien.

"Il y a plusieurs siècles, alors que les guerres faisaient rage entre les clans de turok-hans et de sorciers et que chaque coup porté contre son adversaire n'était dirigé que par la haine et le désir de vengeance, un sage eut l'idée de ces dagues. Les turok-hans ne pouvant faire de magie, il dû avoir recours à un autre moyen pour donner du pouvoir à ses créations. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que le sang d'un nouveau né, mélangé à du magma en fusion une nuit sans lune procurait ce qu'il fallait aux poignards.

"Quel est ce pouvoir ?

"Comme son nom l'indique, la dague se base sur la volonté de vengeance. Il suffit que ce désir coule dans les veines de son détenteur pour activer son pouvoir.

"Et comment se manifeste-t-il ?

"Ça, tu le découvrira par toi-même.

Il se décolla du montant du lit et se dirigea vers la sortie du dortoir, laissant un Harry songeur. Celui-ci s'assit sur son lit et réfléchit. Voila d'où venaient les éclats rouges de la lame… Il eut un haut-le-cœur et reposa l'arme dans sa boîte.

"Il devient comme Dumbledore, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe. Même pas fichu de parler clairement…

ooOOoo

Une fois sa tenue de quidditch enfilée, Harry se précipita sur le terrain où l'attendait le reste de l'équipe.

"Ah ! Te voila enfin !

"Désolé, le professeur Sorja voulait me parler. On commence ?

Ils décollèrent et se mirent en place.

"Bien. On va faire une simulation de match, expliqua Ron. Sur les trois poursuiveurs, deux seront ceux de l'équipe adverse et empêcheront le troisième de marquer. Pareil pour les batteurs, un de chaque camps. Compris ?

Ils acquiescèrent tandis que le rouquin allait libérer les balles. Harry se plaça un peu au dessus d'eux et attendit de voir le vif d'or passer. Alors que Ginny se débattait pour franchir la défense pour marquer, il l'aperçut à l'autre bout du terrain, au ras du sol. Il se pencha sur le manche de son balai et fondit dans sa direction. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres quand un cognard coupa sa route et le fit virer en catastrophe.

Il se remit tant bien que mal droit et entendit Ron lancer un coup de sifflet strident.

"Non Michael ! Tu dois intercepter les cognards, pas les envoyer sur les joueurs !

"Désolé, il m'a échappé, répliqua rapidement le jeune gryffondor.

"C'est pas auprès de moi qu'il faut s'excuser. Ça va Harry ?

Le survivant leva le pouce et se remit en quête du vif.

ooOOoo

Après une heure et demie d'entraînement, les gryffondors quittèrent le terrain et retournèrent au château. Leurs balais sur l'épaule, Ron et Harry partirent dans les derniers en discutant stratégie.

"On a une chance de gagner la coupe cette année, estima ce dernier.

"Oui, avec de l'entraînement on pourrait facilement améliorer encore notre jeu. Le seul adversaire vraiment coriace est serpentard. Peut être qu'on pourrait demander à Kya de nous donner leurs stratégies…

"Ne rêve pas trop. Elle refuse déjà de nous raconter la fois où Malefoy a faillit être dévoré par un griffon donc ça ne risque pas.

"Elle fait vraiment aucun effort pour nous aider. Tiens, voila Hermione !

La jeune fille s'avançait vers eux à grands pas, l'air enthousiaste.

"Je viens d'avoir une super idée !

"Ça change…

Elle ignora le commentaire du brun et leur mit un vieux grimoire sous le nez.

"Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? J'y ai pensé après le cours sur la métamorphose humaine.

Ils examinèrent la couverture du livre. Elle était faite d'un cuir sombre craquelé par endroit. Des caractères gothiques d'une couleur or usée formaient le titre « Animagus ou Comment révéler l'animal en vous ».

"Oui, ça a l'air intéressant, commenta Ron. Et pourquoi est-ce que tu nous montres ça ?

"Vous ne comprenez donc pas ? On pourrait essayer de devenir des animagi !

Harry écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Elle, Hermione, qui leur proposait d'enfreindre les règles pour devenir illégalement animagus ?

"Ce serait génial ! S'exclama le rouquin, gagné par son enthousiasme. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Harry ?

"Pas de problème. On commence quand ?

La jeune fille redevint un peu sérieuse et serra le livre contre sa poitrine.

"J'avais pensé qu'on pourrait le faire dans ma salle commune, le soir.

"Oui, c'est une bonne idée. On ne serait pas dérangé.

"Et Malefoy ?

"Je crois qu'on peut compter sur Kya pour l'occuper, répliqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire moqueur.

"Exact. Alors, on commence quand ?

"Le temps de vérifier quelques petites choses et se sera bon. Laissez-moi quelques jours.

"D'accord.

Ils se dirigèrent en discutant vers la salle commune quand un éclair argenté venu du mur à leur gauche leur fonça dessus et percuta Harry en pleine poitrine. Celui-ci tomba au sol et resta quelques secondes sans bouger, le souffle coupé.

"Harry ! Est-ce que ça va ? S'inquiéta Ron en l'aidant à se relever.

"Je…Je crois oui. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

"Je ne sais pas… On aurait dit un sort. Mais qui pourrait l'avoir invoqué ?

"Aucune idée. Il venait de traverser ce mur.

Ils s'approchèrent du mur en question et firent courir leur main dessus.

"Qu'y a-t-il de l'autre côté ?

"Rien du tout, il donne sur la cour.

"Bizarre…

Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil à leur ami qui inspectait son corps avec attention.

"Est-ce que j'ai changé ?

"Non, je ne vois aucune différence.

"Alors ça a du échouer.

"Il vaudrait mieux… Bon, si on allait se coucher maintenant ?

"Bonne idée, je suis épuisé. A demain Hermione.

"Oui, bonne nuit.

Et ils se séparèrent pour rejoindre leurs salles communes respectives.

**Et vala !**

**Allez, à la prochaine**

**kisssss**

**Kya-the-viper**


	7. Sermont et petits pois

**Voila mon new chap. Merci à mes bêtas !**

**Bonne lecture !**

CHAPITRE 7 – SERMONT ET PETITS POIS

Tout était noir. Puis, une faible lumière dissipa les épaisses ténèbres. L'image d'une chambre apparut. C'était une pièce poussiéreuse au vieux mobilier. Un lit. Une armoire. Un petit bureau. Tous trois étaient en bois sombre et d'allure ancienne. Les murs étaient couverts d'une tapisserie délavée, rongée par endroits. Sûrement des doxys…

Face au lit se trouvait une unique fenêtre dont la vitre crasseuse laissait passer la pâle lumière du matin.

Et sur ce lit se tenaient deux personnes, assises face à face. L'une était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, aux longs cheveux noirs emmêlés. Ses yeux voilés regardaient la seconde personne, une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs également. Un peu plus pâle que la moyenne, elle caressait le couvre-lit usé du bout des doigts d'un air absent. Finalement, l'homme se décida à parler.

-Tu sais, j'ai parlé de toi à Dumbledore.

Ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de son interlocutrice, il continua :

-Il a été très intéressé. Et il voudrait te rencontrer.

-Je ne veux pas.

La voix était nette, cassante.

-Fais un effort, il ne te veux pas de mal.

-Peut être, mais je sais ce qu'il me demandera, et je refuse. Je ne suis pas une traîtresse. Si tu crois que c'est la raison pour laquelle je t'ai tout dit alors tu as tout faux.

-Je le sais bien, répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais rien ne garantit qu'il te demande de jouer les espionnes. Il veut juste te parler.

-A quoi bon ?

-Tu n'es _pas _comme eux, je le sais.

Elle eu un sourire désabusé et se mit debout face à la fenêtre.

-Tu n'as pas idée de ce qu'on m'a appris à faire. De ce que j'ai déjà fait…

-On ne t'avais pas laissé le choix. Et avoir des remords n'arrangera rien.

-Je ne regrette rien. Je me hais, c'est différent.

Il soupira bruyamment et la prit par les épaules pour la retourner.

-Ils t'ont fait subir un sacré bourrage de crâne, hein ?

Il lui caressa doucement la joue. Tant d'années à encaisser… et elle était sur le point de craquer.

-Ecoute-moi, tu n'es pas un monstre. Crois-tu que je continuerai à essayer de te raisonner sinon ?

-Ça c'est à toi de me le dire…

Il eut un petit sourire et la fit s'asseoir sur le lit.

-Ecoute, on oublie Dumbledore pour le moment. Okay ?

-Okay…

-Mais en échange, je veux que tu me fasse une promesse.

Elle le dévisagea un instant, la peur brillant dans son regard. Elle n'aimait pas faire des promesses. Elle redoutait toujours ce que ça pouvait impliquer, ce que ça l'obligerai à faire.

-Laquelle ?

-J'aimerais que tu me promette de veiller sur quelqu'un s'il devait m'arriver quelque chose.

-Moi ? Et pourquoi pas Remus ? Tu ne lui fais pas confiance ?

-Si, bien sûr que si, mais ça n'a rien à voir. Tu es la personne la plus puissante que je connaisse. Avec toi, je suis sûr qu'il ne risquerait rien.

-Admettons… et de qui s'agit-il ?

-Harry Potter.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la surprise.

-Potter ? Non… tu ne peux pas me demander ça… tu sais ce que ça impliquerait !

-S'il te plaît. Pour moi.

Elle eut un grognement. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, elle ne pouvait pas refuser.

-… très bien, je le ferai.

Son visage s'éclaira et il s'empressa de la serrer contre lui.

-Merci !

-De rien… mais tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de mourir non plus.

-Je n'en ai pas l'intention. Mais on ne sait jamais…

ooOOoo

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Haletant, il mit quelques minutes à retrouver une respiration normale. Puis, il se leva et alla dans la salle de bain. Il se passa le visage sous l'eau pour chasser les larmes et la sueur le recouvrant.

Une fois calmé, il fixa son reflet dans le miroir, déterminé à ne pas détourner le regard. L'image de son parrain était toujours gravée derrière ses paupières.

Ce qu'il avait vu était plus qu'un rêve. C'était une sorte de vision, un retour dans le passé. Il avait revécu la promesse que Kya avait faite de le protéger, cette même promesse qui l'avait obligé à changer de camps. Dans ce souvenir, la turok-han semblait extrêmement différente de ce qu'elle était maintenant. Plus humaine dans un sens. Peut être est-ce ce qui se cache derrière le masque de froideur…

Harry se repassa le visage sous le robinet. Revoir son parrain avait été terriblement douloureux. A peine avait-il réussit à combler le vide laissé par ses parents qu'il lui avait été arraché. Difficilement, il chassa ses larmes d'un revers de main. Il ne se laisserait pas abattre. Pas s'il voulait se venger.

ooOOoo

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il se réveilla, il constata qu'il était seul dans le dortoir. Il descendit déjeuner mais ne trouva pas ses deux amis à table. Seulement Kya. Tant mieux. Il n'avait pas envie de justifier les cernes bordant ses yeux.

-Salut

-'lu… Ron et Hermione ne sont pas là ?

-Comme tu vois. Ils sont partit « faire une ronde avant les cours » si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Ah ok…

Il s'assit en face d'elle et chercha quoi manger parmi l'imposant étalage de mets.

-Tu vas bien ? Tu as très mauvaise mine tu sais.

-C'est rien, j'ai mal dormi, c'est tout, répondit-il en agitant la main d'un air désinvolte

-Sûr ?

-Puisque je te le dis !

-M. Potter, laissez-moi vous dire que vous mentez très mal.

-Et qu'est-ce qui vous faire dire cela, miss Roosevelt ?

-Je suis une turok-han je te rappelle. Je peux sentir les émotions fortes. Et je sais qu'on est pas déprimé parce qu'on a mal dormi…

-T'es vraiment énervante quand tu veux

-Le problème c'est que je veux souvent. Alors ?

Il but une gorgée de jus de citrouille en faisant bien attention à ne pas la regarder.

-… je pense à Sirius, c'est tout.

-Ah…

Un silence tendu s'installa quelques minutes, puis la jeune fille se leva.

-On ferait mieux d'y aller, les cours vont commencer.

-On a quoi là ?

-Défense contre les forces du mal. C'est le premier cours de Tuom… du _professeur _Sorja!

ooOOoo

Ils retrouvèrent Ron et Hermione devant la salle et allèrent s'asseoir. Les élèves arrivèrent par petits groupes et s'installèrent à leur tour. Une fois tout le monde assis, Tuommas entra, tout de noir vêtu. Il fit rapidement l'appel puis fixa la classe en silence.

-Bien. Mon nom est Tuommas Sorja et c'est moi qui remplacerais le professeur Lupin les lendemains de pleine lune. La seule chose qui différenciera nos deux cours sera que vous ne ferez aucune magie avec moi.

Il y eu quelques murmures surpris et Hermione leva la main.

-Oui, miss… Granger, c'est ça ?

-C'est exact. Vous comptez nous faire des cours seulement théoriques ?

-Oui et non. Les leçons que nous aborderons n'auront pas spécialement besoin d'une application pratique. Mais ne vous en faites pas, je ne tiens pas à vous infliger des cours tels que ceux de l'idiote que vous avez dû supporter il y a deux ans.

Harry échangea un sourire avec Ron. La bêtise d'Ombrage allait rester encore longtemps un point de référence. Kya leva lentement la main sans quitter son grand-père des yeux.

-Miss Roosevelt ?

-En quoi consistera votre programme ?

-Il se basera essentiellement sur une étude approfondie des monstres et démons peuplant le monde magique. D'autres questions ?

Voyant que personne ne répondait, il contourna son bureau et se plaça au bord de l'estrade.

-Bien… j'espère que vous avez tous conscience de l'importance de la défense contre les forces du mal, surtout par les temps qui courent. Car vous avez beau n'être que des enfants, cela n'a pas d'importance dans un combat. Certains de vous ont déjà combattus à ce qu'on m'a dit…

Son regard se posa successivement sur les quelques membres de l'A.D ayant été au ministère.

-Dites-nous comment c'était. Potter ?

-Et bien… tout se passe très vite. Ce n'est pas comme lorsqu'on se bat en cours. Il faut réagir rapidement, et il n'y a aucune règle.

-Exact. Quand vous vous battez, vous ne comptez pas jusqu'à trois avant d'attaquer. Votre adversaire se fiche que vous soyez prêt ou pas. Au contraire, il en profitera si ce n'est pas le cas. Et comment est-ce qu'on se sent ?

-Stressé. On est très tendu. Et on a peur.

-Oui… on réalise que si on ne réagit pas assez vite, que si on fait un faux pas, alors tout peut être fini.

-Mais justement, c'est là le piège, intervint Kya.

-Comment ça ?

-La peur. Si on l'est un peu, ça va, ça nous pousse à nous dépasser. Mais si on panique, alors c'est la fin.

-C'est exact. Voila pourquoi la maîtrise de soi est importante. Au combat, le mot d'ordre est « contrôle ». il ne faut pas perdre son sang froid. (1) Et c'est là toute la difficulté : car quoi qu'on en dise, quand on est face au fait accompli, la seule chose qui prend le dessus, c'est l'instinct. Vous pouvez vous imaginer toutes les manières possibles de réagir, vous ne trouverez jamais la bonne. On ne peux pas savoir ce que c'est de se battre avant de l'avoir fait. Et même après ça, on ne peut jamais prévoir comment on réagira dans telle ou telle situation.

Il s'appuya au bureau et reposa son regard sur Harry.

-Peux-tu nous parler de Voldemort ?

Les trois quarts des élèves sursautèrent ou poussèrent un petit cri d'horreur.

# Lamentable… #

-Que voulez-vous savoir ?

-Comment est-il quand il combat ? Sa mentalité surtout.

-Il semble très sûr de lui. Sauf quand il s'est battu contre Dumbledore bien sûr

-Il avait enfin quelqu'un qui soit en mesure de le battre.

-Oui, voila. Il se croit supérieur aux autres.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il sait qu'il peut leur faire du mal, conclut-il après un instant de réflexion.

-Exactement. Il se croit fort parce qu'il _sait _et il en profite. Mais cela ne fait pas de vous quelqu'un de puissant. Pouvoir ne signifie pas devoir. Je pourrais tous vous tuer si je le voulais, mais est-ce que je le fais ? Non. Et c'est ça qui fait la nuance entre le Bien et le Mal. Quand on sait ne pas agir par possibilité mais par sagesse.

# Je rêve… Voila qu'il se met dans le clan du Bien maintenant… #

-Voldemort utilise sa magie pour asservir ou blesser les gens qui se dressent face à lui. Mais qu'est-ce qui motive tout ça ?

Il y eu un court silence interrogatif que Kya finit par briser.

-Le Pouvoir. L'envie de l'avoir, de se sentir au-dessus des autres.

-Oui… et c'est là tout le piège de la chose. Quand on y goûte, on en décroche plus.

Les élèves le regardèrent sans comprendre.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ?

-Je vais vous montrer…

Il traversa la classe d'un pas souple et s'arrêta à la hauteur de Lavande Brown. Puis, sans crier gare, il la saisit à la gorge. Paniquée, elle essaya de se dégager. Harry eu un frisson en repensant à la fois où c'était son cou que le turok-han avait serré ainsi. Sauf que là il ne semblait décidé à tuer la gryffondor. Il relâcha lentement la jeune fille qui retomba sur sa chaise avec un bruit sourd.

-Voila ce qui motive Voldemort, reprit-il. Cette sensation de toute puissance, de savoir qu'on a l'autre à sa merci. Le voir paniquer en se disant qu'on peut lui arracher la vie d'un seul geste.

Sans bruit, il repartit vers l'estrade.

-Et souvent, on fait ce geste. Ou du moins lui l'a fait. Inlassablement. Savoir qu'on a le pouvoir sur l'autre, c'est jouissif. Et prendre une vie, c'est se sentir un peu divin. Mais malgré tout ce que vous pouvez penser, vous n'êtes pas un dieu. Et ce chemin vous conduira à votre perte, car vous ne connaissez pas le prix du véritable mal.

Toute la classe l'écoutait attentivement à présent, fascinée.

-Il fut un temps où je pensais que l'être humain n'existait que pour faire le mal. Puis, je suis venu ici, et j'ai constaté qu'il existait d'autres sortes de gens. Des personnes qui désirent sincèrement faire le bien. Ils commettent peut être des erreurs, ils échouent parfois, mais ils continuent d'essayer. Et c'est ça l'important. Car tant que avez la volonté, vous pouvez arriver à quelque chose. Personne n'est destiné à se perdre dans les ténèbres. (2)

Il posa un regard grave sur sa petite fille, puis sur les autres. Quelque part dans l'école, la sonnerie retentit.

-Vous pouvez y aller.

Encore sous le choc du discours, ils rangèrent leurs affaires en silence et sortirent.

ooOOoo

On était trois jours après le premier cours de Tuommas. Harry et ses amis étaient à la bibliothèque, tentant tant bien que mal d'écrire quelque chose de convenable pour Rogue. A quelques pas de leur table, ils virent un groupe de troisième année passer en parlant avec enthousiasme d'un cours du turok-han.

-On dirait qu'il a su conquérir son public, remarqua Harry, content d'avoir trouvé une excuse pour lever la tête de son devoir.

-Il faut dire que son discours était très sage. Ça fait vraiment réfléchir, affirma Hermione.

-Il sait de quoi il parle, on ne peut pas le nier. J'espère que ses prochains cours seront aussi intéressants.

-Il vaudrait mieux, marmonna Ron.

Il laissa tomber le grimoire qu'il était parti chercher et continua :

-Les trois quart des élèves pensent que c'est un cracmol parce qu'il ne pratique pas de magie.

-C'était à prévoir.

-Et puis, il ne pouvait dire « salut je suis votre nouveau professeur, mais je ne vous apprendrai pas de sorts parce que je suis un turok-han et que je ne peux donc pas faire de magie ».

-Ça pourrait être marrant. J'imagine déjà leurs têtes…

-Et moi j'imagine déjà la tête de Rogue quand tu lui rendra ton devoir en retard, riposta Hermione.

Le rouquin fit la moue et regarda son parchemin désespérément vide.

-A quoi bon le faire ? Il trouve toujours le moyen de nous pénaliser.

-Alors ne lui donne pas d'autres raisons pour te rabaisser.

Il grimaça et prit sa plume en feuilletant distraitement le livre qu'il venait d'amener.

-De toute façon Rogue n'est qu'un…

-Qu'un admirable professeur, n'est-ce pas Harry ?

Le survivant leva les yeux vers son amie, croyant qu'elle était devenue folle. Puis, en voyant qu'elle regardait fixement quelque chose par-dessus l'épaule de son petit ami, il comprit.

-Oui, je suis tout à fait d'accord. Mystérieux, mais admirable, dit-il d'un ton un peu trop enthousiaste pour être convaincant.

Ron les dévisagea un à un comme si des cornes leur avaient poussées sur la tête.

-Ne vous a-t-on jamais dit que le mensonge était une très mauvaise chose ? Demanda calmement une voix glaciale derrière lui.

Le rouquin déglutit et se décida à se retourner. A sa gauche se tenait le professeur de potions, dans toute sa froide grandeur.

-Oh, professeur ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Nous parlions justement de vous…

Il eu un sourire un peu hésitant qui mourut sur ses lèvres lorsque les yeux du serpentard se posèrent sur lui.

-Et en plus de mentir, vous mentez très mal.

-Chacun ses petites faiblesses, dit-il avant de se pencher précipitamment sur son livre.

Il y eu un court silence tendu durant lequel tout le monde fixait son parchemin, l'air très inspiré. Finalement, Rogue amorça un mouvement pour partir.

-A croire que la bêtise des gryffondors n'a pas de limite... Quant à vous Potter, sachez que la racine de bouleau ne sert pas aux potions de mémoire.

Et il disparut derrière une étagère avec un bruit d'étoffe.

-Je me demande s'il n'est pas parent avec des détraqueurs, marmonna Harry en corrigeant la faute de son devoir. Impossible de se sentir heureux quand il est là.

-Dans ce cas tu sauras à quoi t'attendre s'il décide de t'embrasser…

Le gryffondor eu une nausée rien qu'à l'idée.

-Ron, il y a vraiment un truc qui tourne pas rond chez toi…

ooOOoo

-Tu iras !

-J'irai pas !

-Si !

-Non !

-Si!

-Non !

-Non !

-Si !

-Ah ah ! J'ai gagné !

-Tricheuse…

-Et toi t'es qu'un mauvais joueur

Malefoy croisa les bras d'un air buté tandis que sa petite amie le dévisageait, l'air très fière d'elle.

-J'attends…

-Oh c'est bon ! J'y vais.

La turok-han sourit et alla vers sa table tandis que le serpentard gagnait la sienne.

-Hello ! S'exclama-t-elle en s'asseyant.

-Waw ! Tu as l'air de sacrée bonne humeur !

-J'ai pas le droit ?

-Si, mais c'est étrange… Surtout quand on sait que Parkinson est assise à côté de Malefoy…

Le sourire de la gryffondor s'agrandit, commençant à faire douter ses amis sur sa santé mentale.

-Euh… Kya ? Tu es sûre que ça va ?

-Evidemment ! C'est si bizarre que ça de me voir joyeuse ?

-Honnêtement… Oui.

Elle eu un geste désinvolte de la main et se saisit de la soupière de sang, sans quitter la table des serpentards du regard.

-Ça doit être les nerfs… murmura Hermione en haussant les épaules. Elle craque.

Quelques instants après, un cri suraigu se fit entendre à l'autre bout de la salle. Tous se tournèrent et leurs regards s'arrêtèrent sur la table des verts et argents. Pansy était debout sur sa chaise, regardant son assiette d'un air affolé. Dans ladite assiette se trouvait des dizaines d'araignées, toutes plus affreuses les unes que les autres. Alors que certaines commençaient à quitter la table, la serpentard voulut reculer avec un petit cri, sans tenir compte du fait qu'elle était en équilibre sur sa chaise. Résultat : une magnifique chute arrière avec un atterrissage lamentable.

Des rires s'élevèrent dans toute la salle, achevant d'humilier la jeune fille. Kya était à moitié couchée sur Harry tellement elle riait, tandis que le gryffondor lui-même se retenait tant bien que mal pour ne pas glisser de sa chaise.

A la table des professeurs, Dumbledore et quelques uns se cachaient derrière leurs serviettes. Finalement, Rogue (qui se marrait pas, bien évidemment… il a une réputation à tenir quand même) se levait pour aller aider son élève. Il fit rapidement disparaître les araignées d'un geste de baguette et jeta un regard froid à la serpentard.

-Parkinson… je vous croyais au dessus de ce genre de petit spectacle pour attirer l'attention sur vous.

-Mais professeur…

Ne prêtant pas attention à elle, il se détourna et regagna sa table. Les larmes aux yeux, elle jeta un regard haineux à Malefoy qui retenait son rire du mieux qu'il pouvait, l'air innocent.

ooOOoo

Quelques minutes plus tard, encore sous le coup de l'euphorie, les quatre gryffondors quittèrent la salle. Malefoy les attendaient (ou du moins attendait Kya) dans le hall, l'air satisfait.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

-C'était ha-llu-ci-nant ! S'exclama la turok-han en s'approchant. Comment tu t'y es pris ? Sortilège d'apparition ?

-Non, j'ai transformé ses petits pois.

La jeune fille recommença à rire sous le regard un peu surpris de ses amis.

-Alors c'était toi ?

-Evidemment ! A quoi tu t'attendais ?

-Je sais pas, mais pas à ça en tout cas. Le grand Malefoy qui attaque ses camarades serpentards…

-C'était une vengeance si on veut.

-A cause du dernier cours de sortilège ?

Flash back (3)

Ce jour-là, Flitwick avait commencé à leur apprendre le sort de régénération sanguine. Il consistait, comme son nom l'indique, à augmenter la production de globules rouges en cas de perte importante de sang. Bien qu'on appliquait généralement ce système à l'aide de potions, le sort avait le même effet. Simple en apparence, il demandait une grande concentration.

-Nous allons maintenant passer à la pratique. La formule est _sanguinis fecere _(4).

Les élèves regardèrent le verre placé devant eux et s'y mirent. Au fond dudit verre se trouvait une goutte de sang (de rat) qu'il devait décupler grâce au sortilège. Kya, placée à côté de Harry et derrière Malefoy, fit tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts d'un air distrait.

# Comment tu veux que je me concentre avec toute cette odeur de sang autour de moi ? #

-Pour une fois, on apprends un sort intéressant, minauda la voix de Pansy derrière elle, bien trop forte pour faire croire à un murmure. On ne sait jamais, il se pourrait qu'on ait besoin de se régénérer s'il nous arrivait quelque chose…

-Comme quoi par exemple ? Demanda une seconde voix qui se trouvait être celle de Milicent Bulstrode.

-Oh, je ne sais pas… Si jamais perdait beaucoup de sang…

-Si on a un accident quoi.

-Pas spécialement. Si _quelque chose_ venait à nous attaquer.

# Il y en a qui cherchent vraiment les problèmes #

En levant les yeux au ciel, la turok-han se retourna.

-Parkinson, si tu as quelque chose à dire, fais-le clairement. C'est lourd les sous-entendus à force.

-Mais qui te dis que je parlais de toi ? Tu te sent visée _Roosevelt _?

-Venant de toi oui.

-Tu m'en vois désolée, répondit-elle d'un air qui laissait penser tout le contraire.

La gryffondor secoua la tête d'un air lassée et se retourna.

-Ne fais pas attention à elle, conseilla Harry. Elle veut te pousser à bout.

-Je le sais bien. Mais elle est tellement fatigante !

-Ignore-la. C'est tout.

-Oui, il a raison, enchaîna la serpentard, décidée à ne pas lâcher l'affaire. Concentre-toi sur le cours. Je suis sûre que tu meurs d'envie de boire un verre de sang.

-Si j'étais toi je surveillerais mes arrières au risque que se soit _ton_ sang qui se retrouve dans ce verre.

-On ne se refait pas, hein ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Que même si tu prétends avoir changé, tu restes la même au fond.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton glacial.

A présent la plupart des élèves alentours écoutaient avec attention.

-Ne joues pas à ça avec moi, dit-elle en éclatant d'un petit rire dédaigneux. On m'a raconté tes « exploits », et il n'y a qu'un pas à faire pour que tu les refasses.

-Je ne nie pas ce que j'ai pu faire, répondit-elle d'un voix dangereusement basse. Et je ne nie pas que je pourrais recommencer. Mais si ça venait à se produire, tu en serais la première informée…

Elle s'apprêtait à rajouter quelque chose mais quelqu'un la retint par le bras. Elle tourna la tête pour faire face à Malefoy, qui la regardait d'un air sévère.

-Ne réponds pas à ses provocations, dit-il d'un ton ferme. Ne lui donne pas ce qu'elle veut.

En soupirant, la jeune fille se retourna.

# Ne crois pas que as gagné Parkinson… Ce n'était que le premier round… #

Fin du flash back

-On ne s'attaque pas à ma petite amie sans en payer les conséquences.

Il fit un sourire charmeur à la turok-han qui l'embrassa en réponse.

-Ce qui m'étonne le plus c'est l'attitude de Rogue, nota Hermione. Vous avez vu comme il lui a parlé ?

-Il ne faut pas croire qu'il aime tous les serpentards, assura Kya. Il ne l'a jamais vraiment appréciée.

-Ce qui a empiré quand il a vu le comportement qu'elle tenait vis-à-vis de toi, ajouta Drago.

-Que veux-tu ? Je suis sa chouchou.

Et elle recommença à rire. Avec un petit sourire, le blond s'approcha de Ron.

-Tiens Weasley. Je savais que tu en voudrais une.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du rouquin qui ne comprenait rien à son attitude.

-Qu'est-ce que… ?

Puis, il poussa un hurlement en agitant ses bras dans tous les sens, l'air paniqué.

-Enlevez-la moi ! Enlevez-la moi !

-Enlever quoi ? demanda Harry, abasourdis.

Mais son ami ne répondit pas et partit en courant, en continuant de crier qu'on l'aide.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui prends ?

-Je ne sais pas… Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait Malefoy ?

-Moi ? Oh rien. Je lui avais gardé un petit pois de Pansy, c'est tout…

ooOOoo

(1) ouh le vilain jeu de mots ! c'était même pas fait exprès en plus…

(2) le truc sur le fait de prendre une vie est un mix entre ma réflexion (si si, je vous jure, ça m'arrive) et un passage de _Buffy contre les vampires_

(3) ça vous manquait, hein ?

(4) du latin _sanguinis _: (à votre avis ?) et _fecere _: faire. J'admets, c'est pas génial, mais j'ai trouvé que ça.

**Et voila...**

**A la prochaine !**

**Kisss**

**Kya-the-viper**


End file.
